


Quand soufflent les Vents d'Orient

by Felicia_Chan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Abuse, Spirit Animals
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Chan/pseuds/Felicia_Chan
Summary: Cinq ans. Cela fait cinq ans qu'il est à lui, qu'il a perdu son droit à la liberté. Mais quand le changement lui tombe littéralement dans les pattes, sous la forme d'un petit fauve orangé, Grimmjow Jaggerjack trouve soudain ses chaines bien trop courtes à son goût. De son côté, Aizen Sosuke est loin d'être d'accord pour laisser son chaton s'enfuir.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Dhzari ou Prélude aux êtres perdus

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenue, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira.
> 
> Merci de bien lire les tags, les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

Les Charognards se cachent pour ronronner et danser OU Quand soufflent les vents d'Orient

Chapitre 1 : Dhzari ou Prélude aux êtres perdus

__

_ « L'ouverture, l'exorde, le **prélude** , servent à l'orateur, au poète, au musicien, à disposer leur propre esprit, et aux auditeurs à préparer leur attention. » _

_ Pensées (1774-1824), Joseph Joubert _

_... _

Un vent brûlant parcourait les dunes orangées, faisant danser la poussière et les grains de sable. Ces volutes troubles filtraient les derniers éclats rougeoyants d’un soleil couchant et virevoltaient dans les ombres que sculptaient les reliefs changeants du désert oriental. Au détour d’une courbe façonnée par le temps, une caravane se dessinait, progressant dans le clair-obscur si particulier d’un astre mourant. Partie depuis plusieurs mois déjà, son objectif se devinait enfin dans l’horizon, une riche cité établie aux confins d’un oasis, où les marchands espéraient faire de juteux profits. Une ligne d’esclaves suivait les bêtes, avançant difficilement sur le sable ocre. En bout de file, on apercevait par intermittence des mèches rousses, assorties au désert-même, qui ondoyaient sous la caresse du Dhzari.

\

Au même instant, dans le palais du seigneur de cette cité, un homme, adossé à une haute colonne, contemplait l’immensité désertique qui s’offrait à ses yeux d’un turquoise inhabituel en ces lieux. Il se trouvait devant l’une des nombreuses baies à ciel ouvert, sur un balcon donnant directement sur l’extérieur. De haute stature, il ne portait qu’un ample pantalon clair et sa musculature jouait sous sa peau hâlée au moindre de ses mouvements, animant le tatouage qui courait le long de son dos. Cependant, le plus marquant chez cet homme au regard perdu dans le vide restait sa chevelure d’un bleu éclatant, assortie à ses yeux, qui formait une crinière rebelle retombant par mèches le long de son visage empreint d’une beauté rauque et sauvage. Habituellement marqué d’un sourire carnassier, il était empli de nostalgie et de résignation.

Soudain, l’homme tourna vivement la tête au son caractéristique des pas qui se rapprochaient de son refuge. Son expression se figea un instant lorsqu’il se rendit compte de l’identité de son visiteur et tressaillit à l’appel de son nom. Il s’avança avec réticence, se rapprochant malgré lui de l’homme brun qui l’avait réclamé et qui le regardait venir, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Le bleuté arriva à la hauteur du brun qui le dominait de quelques centimètres et qui souriait toujours, s’amusant de l’air contrarié de son bras droit.

Après quelques secondes, son sourire disparut et il fronça les sourcils, semblant attendre quelque chose de son lieutenant. L’homme au tatouage se renfrogna un peu plus et mit un genou à terre, s’inclinant à contrecœur devant son maître. Satisfait, le plus grand posa une main sur sa chevelure, caressant les mèches azurées, puis resserra sa prise et tira, forçant l’homme agenouillé à lever les yeux vers lui, les traits tordus dans un rictus de douleur.

Le seigneur, de nouveau souriant, lui effleura la joue de sa main libre, le regard brûlant de sa proie fixé sur lui, puis se détourna, relâchant sa poigne. Le bleuté se releva et le suivit, affichant un air fataliste, ne sachant que trop bien qu’il avait déjà bien assez agacé son employeur pour la nuit.

\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Dhzari est un vent chaud soufflant sur le Sahara et la Lybie...
> 
> Merci de votre lecture de ce premier court chapitre
> 
> A bientôt
> 
> Felicia


	2. Shehili ou La Toccata des prédateurs qui sombrent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinq ans. Cela fait cinq ans qu'il est à lui, qu'il a perdu son droit à la liberté. Mais quand le changement lui tombe littéralement dans les pattes, sous la forme d'un petit fauve orangé, Grimmjow Jaggerjack trouve soudain ses chaines bien trop courtes à son goût. De son côté, Aizen Sosuke est loin d'être d'accord pour laisser son chaton s'enfuir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salutations, merci d'être revenu pour ce second chapitre.
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Les Charognards se cachent pour ronronner et danser OU Quand soufflent les Vents d'Orient

Chapitre 2 : Shehili ou La Toccata des prédateurs qui sombrent

_ « La sonate, pour un instrument seul ou pour plusieurs réunis, est une sorte de symphonie ; son nom vient de suonare, qui signifie jouer d'un ou de plusieurs instruments ; ce mot ne s'appliquait autrefois qu'aux instruments à cordes ou à vent ; en parlant des instruments à clavier, on disait toccare, d'où l'on avait fait **toccata** , qui signifie une **pièce à toucher** : depuis près d'un siècle, sonate se dit de toutes les pièces de ce genre, pour quelque instrument que ce soit », Musique, II, 18, FÉTIS _

\

L’homme suivit le brun jusqu’à l’entrée d’une pièce qu’il connaissait bien, le bureau de son employeur. Il y entra sans hésitation, un air nonchalant ayant remplacé toute autre expression sur son visage. Son patron l’avait précédé et l’attendait, déjà installé à son bureau. Le bleuté se dirigea vers un fauteuil et s’y installa confortablement.

Quelques instants plus tard, la voix grave et rauque du brun brisa le silence qui s’était établi :

\- « Te sens-tu dans de meilleures dispositions que tout à l’heure, Grimmjow ? »

Le susnommé leva la tête, plantant son regard d’outremer résigné dans les prunelles d’un brun chocolat interrogateur, puis opina lentement du chef :

\- « Ouais.

\- Bien, nous pouvons donc commencer, sourit le brun en récupérant une pile de dossiers qui patientait sur le meuble, alors concernant les affaires courantes, où en sommes-nous ?

\- Noitra s’est occupé de la négociation avec les chefs des tribus nomades, ils ont tous accepté l’offre.

\- Bien, très bien, Quoi d’autre ?

\- On nous a rapporté des tensions aux frontières. Ulquiorra requiert votre autorisation pour s’y rendre avec une troupe armée.

\- Accordé. Comment s’en sort le n°3 en Amérique ? »

Grimmjow tiqua imperceptiblement, mais se reprit immédiatement, annonçant d’un ton neutre :

\- « Il est parvenu à infiltrer le réseau et travaille à la destruction de la cible. »

Un sourire narquois fleurit sur les lèvres du plus grand :

\- « Oh, serait-ce le mal du pays ?, susurra-t-il d’une voix doucereuse. J’ai cru ressentir comme une once de nostalgie… »

Le bleuté vrilla un regard furieux sur son vis-à-vis, avant de baisser la tête, retrouvant une expression impassible. Malheureusement, ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à mentir et abritaient la peine et le chagrin que son visage refusait de montrer. Le sourire du brun s’étira un peu plus et il se leva, marchant jusqu’à lui. Grimmjow sentit une main froide se glisser sous sa mâchoire, le forçant à relever la tête.

\- « Tu ne m’as pas répondu, murmura-il, son visage redevenu sérieux se rapprochant de celui du bleuté, je t’ai demandé si rester à mes côtés était si peu distrayant pour que tu en viennes à regretter d’où tu viens. »

Son lieutenant serra les dents et renâcla, tentant de se dégager mais les doigts de velours qui maintenaient son visage relevé n’étaient pas de cet avis et resserrèrent davantage leur prise.

L’occidental se résigna et reprit avec résolution son expression habituelle :

\- « Nan, j’suis pas nostalgique, j’m’en fous ok ? Ça te va comme ça ?

\- Langage, mon cher, langage, le reprit le brun, ses yeux brillant d’un éclat satisfait qui vira vite au diabolique. Eh bien, oui, disons que ta réponse me convient, mais alors, dis-moi mon sauvage lieutenant, à qui appartiens-tu ? »

Les iris turquoise s’enflammèrent, tout son être luttant pour clamer sa liberté et son indépendance depuis trop longtemps perdues, tandis que les doigts de l’oriental redessinaient la ligne de sa mâchoire, avant de venir effleurer ses lèvres pleines qui s’entrouvrirent :

\- « … A vous …, articula Grimmjow, chaque syllabe lui déchirant la gorge aussi sûrement qu’une lame de rasoir.

\- Vous qui ?

\- Aizen, siffla le bleuté.

\- Allons, mon ange, nous pouvons jouer à ce petit jeu encore longtemps et j’ai du travail, tu sais que j’adore vraiment quand tu me résistes mais faisons court pour cette fois. »

Vaincu, la nuque toujours douloureusement tendue, le bleuté céda :

\- « Je vous appartiens, Aizen-Sama.

\- Eh bien voilà, c’était si difficile que ça ?, murmura le brun, ses lèvres frôlant l’oreille du plus petit.

\- Mmf !, tressaillit le lieutenant en tentant de retenir les frissons qu’avait déclenché le souffle chaud contre sa peau.

\- Bien, reprenons. Des nouvelles du Sud ?, demanda Aizen en s’emparant d’un nouveau dossier.

\- Tch, fit Grimmjow en reprenant contenance. Stark vient de rentrer, il doit rendre son rapport demain. »



Plusieurs heures plus tard, l’aube dansait tout juste au gré du Shehili, alors que Grimmjow sortait du bureau, soulagé d’avoir réglé toutes les affaires en cours, on entendit un vacarme sans précédent dans le palais. Le bleuté tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir une tornade rousse lui foncer dessus et le percuter, les envoyant tous les deux rouler quelques mètres plus loin.

Alors que l’Américain relevait la tête, sonné, ses yeux tombèrent sur une frimousse renfrognée aux iris d’ambre liquide surmontés d’une tignasse à la couleur aussi extraordinaire que la sienne. Occupée à se frotter le bas des reins, la petite furie marmottait dans sa barbe. Grimmjow eut à peine le temps d’ouvrir la bouche que l’étranger lui jetait un regard courroucé et repartait en courant, le laissant là, assis dans la poussière.

Le bleuté regardait le jeune homme s’éloigner sans rien y comprendre quand il entendit des cris :

\- « Jaggerjack, qu’est-ce que tu fous le cul par terre ?! Rattrape-le ! Il s’est enfui ! », lui hurla une grande perche aux longs cheveux noirs, suivie de plusieurs gardes.

L’azuré pencha la tête sur le côté, tentant d’analyser rapidement la situation, avant d’arborer une mine réjouie. Une chasse, hein ?

C’était exactement ce dont il avait besoin ! De plus, le petit roux méritait une correction pour l’avoir envoyé bouler dans le décor devant les autres. Un autre cri l’arracha à sa réflexion :

\- « C’est quoi c’te bouille que tu nous fais ?! Magne-toi, qu’est-ce que t’attends ?! »

Grimmjow se redressa et s’élança à la poursuite du rouquin avec un rictus prédateur, aussi excité qu’un félin en pleine traque, devançant rapidement le groupe des poursuivants.

\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Shehili est un vent saharien violent, très chaud et très sec qui souffle sur l'Afrique du Nord et le Sud de la Méditerranée...
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en commentaires.
> 
> A bientôt !
> 
> Felicia


	3. Harmattan ou Sinfonia pour ceux qui s’abandonnent à l’instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinq ans. Cela fait cinq ans qu'il est à lui, qu'il a perdu son droit à la liberté. Mais quand le changement lui tombe littéralement dans les pattes, sous la forme d'un petit fauve orangé, Grimmjow Jaggerjack trouve soudain ses chaines bien trop courtes à son goût. De son côté, Aizen Sosuke est loin d'être d'accord pour laisser son chaton s'enfuir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salutations, vous voici à l'orée du troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous satisfera.

Les Charognards se cachent pour ronronner et danser OU Quand soufflent les Vents d'Orient

Chapitre 3 : Harmattan ou Sinfonia pour ceux qui s’abandonnent à l’instinct

_ « Chaque fois qu'une génération apparaît au balcon de la vie, il semble que la **symphonie** du monde doive attaquer un tempo nouveau », Giovanni Papini, Un homme fini. _

\

Des cris et des exclamations de rage résonnaient dans les couloirs du bâtiment au fur et à mesure que le petit fauve à la crinière rousse flamboyante traversait les salles du palais comme une furie. Poursuivi par la moitié des résidents de la citadelle, il commençait à s’essouffler et balayait frénétiquement les lieux du regard, telle une bête traquée, les pupilles anormalement dilatées.

Le corridor qu’il suivait déboucha soudain sur une cour intérieure, abritant une végétation bigarrée et luxuriante ainsi qu’un petit cours d’eau qui serpentait le long d’une terrasse dallée de marbre blanc. Au centre de ce paisible jardin d’Eden, on pouvait apercevoir un bassin plus large au dallage ornementé, à demi-dissimulé derrière de longs voiles évanescents aux teintes acidulées, tendus entre les colonnes naturelles qu’offrait la végétation. L’orangé se stoppa net un instant, subjugué bien malgré lui par la sérénité tranquille du lieu.

Ce fut ce bref moment d’hésitation qui causa sa perte.

Une masse le percuta, l’envoyant rouler au sol, étourdi. Un grondement rauque et victorieux lui fit relever la tête et d’instinct, il eut un mouvement de recul. Le surmontant de toute sa carrure, un homme le fixait, arborant un rictus aussi carnassier que ravi. Le fuyard le reconnut, lui ayant tout de même infligé l’exact même traitement quelques minutes plus tôt, et se raidit. Passant la main dans ses cheveux à la teinte si particulière, son sourire féroce s’agrandissant encore, le bleuté s’exclama :

\- « ‘Tch, tu pensais vraiment pouvoir filer comme ça ? Nnoitra va être vert quand il saura qui a finalement attrapé sa petite proie qui court si vite ! »

Le plus petit, toujours au sol, lui répondit par un faible gémissement, les yeux dissimulés sous ses mèches rousses.

\- « Oï, j’t’ai pas percuté si fort que ça, t’as fait pire tout à l’heure !, se rapprocha Grimmjow en fronçant les sourcils.

Il tendit la main, et reproduisant inconsciemment les gestes d’Aizen, releva le menton de la petite bestiole sauvage qui l’avait tant fait courir. Les pupilles dilatées éclipsant l’iris ambré de ses yeux, le visage rougi, les halètements hachés et l’air de pure détresse de son vis-à-vis lui sautèrent aux yeux.

Son regard s’étrécit et son visage se renfrogna :

\- « Drogue, hein ?, grinça-t-il, alors c’est ce qu’ils ont prévu de faire de toi ? Raah, je déteste quand ils font ça.

Grimmjow soupira :

\- Désolé mais faut que j’te ramène… »

Le jeune orangé lui lança un regard éperdu et suppliant, tentant faiblement de dégager son visage de la prise du bleuté, sans succès.

\

D’un peu plus haut, accoudé à la balustrade de son balcon, un homme observait la scène, impassible. Il avait assisté à l’arrivée en trombe du plus jeune puis à celle toute en finesse de sa propriété. Il attendait maintenant de savoir quelle tournure allait prendre les évènements. Un fin sourire naquit sur son visage lorsqu’il vit la manière dont Grimmjow saisit le menton de sa dernière acquisition. Sourire qui disparut bien vite lorsqu’il assista à la suite de l’épisode.

\

Soudainement, le fuyard feula et sauta à la gorge de l’Occidental dans un élan de désespoir, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Grimmjow, qui avait baissé sa garde, resta un instant figé avant de se ressaisir et de laisser son entrainement reprendre le dessus. Il se courba, essayant de déloger le jeune homme fermement agrippé à sa nuque et bien décidé à le priver d’oxygène par tous les moyens possibles. Leur lutte acharnée les entraina lentement mais sûrement vers le bassin. L’orangé, déchainé, savait qu’il ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps, surtout contre un gabarit de la taille de Grimmjow. Il nota d’un regard en coin la présence de plus en plus proche du bassin, dont l’eau reflétait les rayons du soleil, et eut un sourire sournois. Rassemblant le peu de forces que la drogue lui avait laissé, il prit appui sur le dos massif du bleuté et le projeta dans l’onde claire, se rétablissant tant bien que mal sur ses deux pattes. L’Américain tomba en arrière dans une exclamation outrée avant de plonger dans d’immenses gerbes d’eau. Pendant ce temps-là, le fuyard n’avait pas attendu de pouvoir contempler son œuvre et avait déjà recommencé à courir, de manière beaucoup plus chaotique.

Grimmjow refit surface, crachotant, et se hissa hors du bassin, ses cheveux lui retombant sur les yeux, ruisselant. Il se redressa et son regard furieux se posa sur le dos du responsable de son bain forcé. D’un geste, il lissa ses mèches en arrière et son regard se fit dangereux. Il se ramassa soudain sur lui-même dans un feulement rageur et se lança à pleine vitesse.



Aizen, de son côté, se délectait du spectacle, admirant sa splendide panthère qui avalait la distance la séparant de sa proie d’une foulée puissante et gracieuse. C’était vraiment une de ces journées où tout commence bien, songea-t-il avec ravissement avant de se replonger dans la contemplation de son bras droit en pleine action.



Grimmjow avait presque rattrapé l’orangé lorsque celui-ci trébucha, s’effondrant au sol. Méfiant, le souvenir de son plongeon involontaire encore ardemment présent dans sa mémoire, l’Américain rejoignit sa proie à pas de velours. Au fur et à mesure qu’il se rapprochait, la respiration irrégulière et désespérée du jeune homme devenait plus distincte à ses oreilles attentives. Grimmjow, encore trempé, gronda, peu conciliant, et le retourna sans ménagement, obtenant un geignement plaintif.

La dilatation de ses pupilles s’était encore accentuée, réduisant ses iris à de simples anneaux luisants en périphérie et sa bouche ouverte, ourlée de ses lèvres rosées, laissait échapper son souffle brûlant par halètements heurtés.

L’Américain se figea et, prit d’une envie irrépressible, tendit la main, effleurant une pommette veloutée avant de suivre la courbe d’une joue écarlate et brûlante. La pulpe de ses doigts décrivit l’arc d’une mâchoire nerveuse avant d’échouer au creux de la clavicule, tandis que leur propriétaire protestait et se tortillait pour échapper aux caresses inquisitrices que lui infligeait l’azuré.



Au balcon, Aizen fronça les sourcils, et une ombre orageuse naquit dans son regard. Un appel provenant de l’entrée de son bureau lui fit à peine détourner les yeux :

\- « Seigneur Aizen-Sama ? Nous avons perdu la trace du fuyard mais toutes les issues du palais sont surveillées. Il n’ira pas loin. »

Le brun hocha la tête et le messager referma la porte, laissant son seigneur se concentrer sur le spectacle qui se déroulait deux étages plus bas.



Braquant sa vision troublée sur son vis-à-vis, le jeune homme arma son coup et envoya sa jambe en direction de la tempe du bleuté. Interceptant distraitement la cheville qui volait vers lui, Grimmjow, fasciné, poursuivit son exploration, parcourant les mèches orangées et soyeuses tout en immobilisant sa proie.

Ce fut le gémissement involontaire que le rouquin fut incapable de réprimer lorsqu’il frôla son oreille qui réveilla l’Occidental, lui faisant lâcher la cheville qu’il tenait toujours. Jaggerjack s’ébroua, envoyant valser une multitude de gouttelettes cristallines, et, interloqué, tenta de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.



Maintenant tout à fait contrarié, Aizen avait assisté à toute la scène, et lui savait parfaitement ce qu’il venait de se passer. Il se détourna, et, jetant un dernier regard en contrebas, vit Grimmjow se relever, le corps évanoui de son dernier achat dans les bras. Il sortit du bureau et murmura dans un souffle dangereux, aussi sec que le Harmattan-même :

\- « En effet, il n’ira pas loin. », avant de se diriger vers les quartiers de son chef de la sécurité et accessoirement jouet personnel.

\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'Harmattan est, au Sahara et en Afrique Centrale, un vent du Nord-Est, très chaud le jour, plus froid la nuit, très sec et le plus souvent chargé de poussière. Parcourant de grandes distances par delà les étendues désertiques, ce vent sec se charge au fur et à mesure de fines particules de sable et de poussière surchauffées en journée. Lorsque son intensité est au plus, se créent alors des "vents de sable" dont les plus puissants peuvent limiter la visibilité à quelques mètres seulement. Ce vent du désert est très redouté par les habitants locaux. Lorsque l'Harmattan souffle, l'inhibition pluviométrique qui l'accompagne est absolue.
> 
> Merci pour votre lecture, à bientôt pour le chapitre 4...
> 
> Felicia


	4. Chergui ou Allemande de couple d’un calme précaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinq ans. Cela fait cinq ans qu'il est à lui, qu'il a perdu son droit à la liberté. Mais quand le changement lui tombe littéralement dans les pattes, sous la forme d'un petit fauve orangé, Grimmjow Jaggerjack trouve soudain ses chaines bien trop courtes à son goût. De son côté, Aizen Sosuke est loin d'être d'accord pour laisser son chaton s'enfuir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon retour parmi nous, voici venir le quatrième chapitre de l'histoire
> 
> Bonne lecture...

Les Charognards se cachent pour ronronner et danser OU Quand soufflent les vents d'Orient

Chapitre 4 : Chergui ou Allemande de couple d’un calme précaire

_ « L' **allemande** est une danse en couple pleine de médiocre gravité [...] ; en dansant l’allemande, les jeunes hommes quelquefois dérobent les damoiselles, les ôtant de la main de ceux qui les mènent, et celui qui est spolié se travaille d’en r’avoir une autre », (1589), Thoinot Arbeau. _

\

\- « Oï ! Jaggerjack ! Eho ! Allô, ici la Terre ! JAGGERJACK ?! Raah, que le Chergui t’emporte ! »

Noitra soupira, cinq minutes qu’il courait après le bleuté, l’apostrophant de toutes les manières possibles, sans résultats. Sa Némésis le devançait de quelques dizaines de mètres et se dirigeait manifestement vers les salles d’entrainement, vraisemblablement sourd à tout signal extérieur. Réfléchissant quelques secondes, il se stoppa, faisant sa liste mentale des faiblesses du grand Occidental, cherchant une idée susceptible de l’amener à ses fins. Soudain une suggestion particulièrement sournoise lui titilla l’esprit. Bien sûr, ce plan ne se déroulerait pas sans sacrifice mais à la guerre comme à la guerre, il fallait bien s’impliquer pour atteindre son objectif.

Il soupira derechef, regrettant d’avance ce qu’il allait dire, mais il ne lui restait vraiment plus que les grands moyens… Il inspira profondément, résigné :

\- « Grimmjow, mon tant aimé ! Ô mon adoré, il n’y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux ! Grimmy d’amour, fais-moi un bébé ! », hurla-t-il à tue-tête en fermant très fort les yeux, priant pour que personne d’autre n’entende sa déclaration, sirupeuse à souhait.

L’effet fut immédiat, le corps imposant du bleuté fut parcouru d’un immense frisson et il tourna instantanément la tête, l’air horrifié, sans toutefois s’arrêter de marcher, ce qui l’empêcha d’esquiver le rebord de la fontaine qui trônait au beau milieu de la cour, s’infligeant ainsi son second bain de la journée. Il bascula la tête la première, avec un atroce sentiment de déjà-vu, dans une exclamation désespérée.

Noitra, de son côté, assista à la scène, bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés. Un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage, il n’osait pas y croire ! Le résultat dépassait toutes ses attentes ! C’était l’un des plus beaux jours de sa vie ! Profitant que le bleuté fasse trempette, il esquissa rapidement une danse de la victoire.

Radieux, il s’approcha prudemment du bassin, luttant pour ne pas sautiller d’allégresse et sursauta lorsqu’un Grimmjow trempé comme une soupe refit irruption en toussant comme un perdu. D’abord méfiant, anticipant la réaction destructrice qui ne tarderait pas à tomber, Noitra tenta bientôt de toutes ses forces de retenir le fou rire qui lui chatouillait les narines, en effet, le féroce Américain si fier ressemblait en tout point à un chaton tout ébouriffé, venant de tomber dans une flaque d’eau.

Sortant de la fontaine, l’azuré s’ébroua, aspergeant Noitra au passage et ramena ses mèches en arrière, raloutant dans sa barbe.

Un mouvement du noiraud le rappela à son bon souvenir et il verrouilla son regard ombrageux sur le responsable tout désigné de son plongeon.

\- « Tch ! Qu’est-ce que tu m’veux l’asperge ? C’tait quoi c’t’horrible déclaration ?

\- Hein ? Nah t’as dû mal entendre, éluda le noiraud, plus important, Aizen-sama veut te voir.

Le bleuté se figea, oubliant ses griefs.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Au sujet de la charmant petite proie que tu as ramenée ce matin, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi c’est toi qu’es tombé dessus d’ailleurs, grinça Noitra.

\- Très bien, dis-lui que j’arrive, il faut juste que j’aille me changer, répondit l’Américain en désignant sa tenue ruisselante initialement blanche.

\- Ah, c’est problématique. Il a dit immédiatement, tu sais comme moi qu’il déteste attendre, sourit le noiraud, je crains que tu ne doives y aller comme ça. »

Le bleuté gronda, lançant un regard de défi à son vis-à-vis qui lui retourna un sourire réjoui et moqueur :

\- « Ne t’inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu’il appréciera ton petit plongeon autant voire plus que moi, mais peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons …, dit-il tout en appuyant ses dires d’un regard sans équivoque sur le torse de sa Némésis.

Le chef de la sécurité fut sur lui en une fraction de seconde, une main refermée sur sa gorge, une lueur d’avertissement dansant au cœur de ses pupilles assombries aux couleurs de l’océan.

\- Attention à ce que tu insinues, susurra l’homme félin, je pourrais croire que tu cherches les ennuis.

\- Loin de moi cette idée, déglutit Noitra, ce n’est pas mon genre…

Le bleuté sourit d’un air carnassier, découvrant des canines beaucoup plus affutées que la normale :

\- J’en doute pas, mais si jamais tu changes d’avis, je me ferais une joie de me charger de te rappeler le résultat de notre dernier combat, siffla-t-il en relâchant sa prise.

\- Pas besoin, crachota Noitra, j’ai très bonne mémoire. Un conseil, ne le fais pas attendre plus longtemps, je ne voudrais pas le voir énervé. »

Grimmjow reprit contenance et hocha la tête, avant de s’éloigner dans ses vêtements toujours trempés, non sans un dernier regard meurtrier. Noitra le suivit du regard, à la fois soulagé et désolé, car il ne souhaitait à personne, pas même à Grimmjow de tomber entre les mains de son seigneur lorsque celui-ci était contrarié.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au Maroc, le Chergui est un vent chaud venant du Sahara. En pratique, il vient de l'Est, passe au dessus de l'Atlas et redescend complètement asséché sur les plaines côtières, c'est une des nombreuses appellations du Sirocco...
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis via un commentaire, cela me ferait très plaisir.
> 
> A bientôt,
> 
> Felicia


	5. Samiel ou La Sarabande d’une lutte pour la dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinq ans. Cela fait cinq ans qu'il est à lui, qu'il a perdu son droit à la liberté. Mais quand le changement lui tombe littéralement dans les pattes, sous la forme d'un petit fauve orangé, Grimmjow Jaggerjack trouve soudain ses chaines bien trop courtes à son goût. De son côté, Aizen Sosuke est loin d'être d'accord pour laisser son chaton s'enfuir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et on est parti pour le chapitre 5 ! 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Les Charognards se cachent pour ronronner et danser OU Quand soufflent les vents d'Orient

Chapitre 5 : Samiel ou La Sarabande d’une lutte pour la dominance

_ « La **sarabande** est si lascive dans ses paroles, si impudique dans ses mouvements qu’elle suffit à enflammer même les personnes les plus honnêtes », Juan de Mariana, Tratado contra los juegos publicos, 1609. _

\

Grimmjow frappa à la porte, tentant de faire abstraction de la transparence de ses habits. Une voix sourde l’autorisa à entrer dans le bureau.

Il y trouva son seigneur et maitre, en pleine discussion avec un homme aux yeux trop verts pour son visage, aussi pâle que sa chevelure était sombre. Les deux se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, et le temps se figea un court instant dans un silence assourdissant avant de reprendre son cours.

Ulquiorra, car c’était ainsi qu’il se nommait, releva un sourcil, l’équivalent d’un éclat de rire moqueur chez lui, se leva et s’inclina devant Aizen avant de passer la porte avec une dernière salutation respectueuse pour son seigneur et un dernier regard indéchiffrable pour le bleuté qui semblait comme paralysé.

Pour des raisons différentes, aucun des deux autres occupants de la pièce ne firent attention à ce départ.

Le premier s’était figé près de l’entrée, son corps massif parcouru de frissons dont ses vêtements mouillés n’étaient pas responsables. Malgré sa stature, il donnait l’impression d’être une proie enserrée dans les griffes d’un prédateur et seul son regard témoignait d’une lutte intérieure, luisant de défi, un discret éclat de crainte fiché au fond de ses pupilles

Le sourire du second s’élargit lorsqu’il constata les réactions qu’il avait suscitées et, par pur plaisir, se repassa mentalement la scène qui venait d’avoir lieu.

\

Son beau félin avait franchi le seuil dans une tenue plus qu’appréciable, puis tout était devenu flou. L’apparence de son chef de la sécurité avait instantanément annihilé tout contrôle, laissant ses instincts ressurgir. La libération de son aura avait duré à peine une fraction de seconde, ne se faisant qu’au quart, mais cela avait très largement suffi pour faire fuir Ulquiorra. Quant à sa propriété, elle avait suffisamment côtoyé cette partie de lui pour se placer instinctivement en position de soumission, tremblante, laissant échapper sa crainte et sa nervosité.

\

Toutefois, son air de défi l’attisa au plus haut point, et souriant voracement, il laissa son regard dériver sur le corps tremblant qui lui faisait face.

\- « Que me vaut cet honneur ?, ronronna-t-il.

Grimmjow répondit par un grognement inintelligible sans esquisser un seul mouvement.

\- Hum ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? Je n’ai rien entendu, susurra Aizen tout en se régalant de la vue du tissu translucide qui épousait les formes de l’Occidental à merveille.

\- Accident de fontaine, grommela le plus petit, les yeux baissés, ne remarquant pas que le brun s’était levé.

Il sursauta lorsque sa tête fut relevée de force, deux iris chocolat sondant la moindre de ses expressions.

\- Comme c’est amusant, toi qui aimes tellement l’eau, murmura Aizen pensivement, tu auras remarqué que cela nous a beaucoup plu… »

Le sourire du plus grand devint féroce et Grimmjow retint un couinement lorsqu’une main frôla l’un de ses tétons qui se devinait par transparence sous sa tunique.

\- « Mais dis-moi plutôt, comment trouves-tu ma dernière acquisition ? Un peu sauvage mais très prometteur, il t’a plu ?

\- Il est très, ah ! Très contraignant, ngh … Il m’a, aah ! Il m’a fait courir, haleta le bleuté.

\- Oh ? Toujours aussi sensible ma belle, apprécia le brun.

\- Laisse, ah ! Laisse-moii-aaah, siffla l’azuré. Je ne suis, hum ! Je ne suis pas un jouet ! Je, humpfff !!!

La bouche du brun se nicha près de l’oreille du plus jeune, sa main le bâillonnant efficacement :

\- Ssh….calme-toi…je savais qu’il te plairait…il est parfaitement ton genre…, souffla Aizen, sa main libre torturant toujours les tétons de sa propriété, je t’avais rarement vu aussi …motivé…peut-être même jamais en fait… »

Grimmjow gémit entre les phalanges qui l’empêchaient de parler et, par instinct, donna un grand coup de croc. Sa mâchoire claqua à un cheveu de la main du plus grand qui fronça les sourcils et plaqua violemment son lieutenant contre un mur, replaçant sciemment sa paume sur ses lèvres.

\- « J’avais pourtant été clair, interdiction de mordre, tu devrais t’en souvenir…J’ai arrêté de compter combien de fois je t’ai obligé à le répéter, dit Aizen d’un ton doucereux. Vilaine fille, va…Tu ne voudrais pas que je te fasse remettre ta muselière, n’est-ce-pas ?

Le regard de l’Américain se teinta de panique et il secoua frénétiquement la tête, suppliant :

\- Mmmh ! Ngh ! Nfuhu !

\- J’en viendrai presque à hésiter, si tu fais de tels sons, mon ange. Ça t’allait si bien…Tu étais magnifique, avec ta mâchoire écartelée par le cuir, gémissant et soumis, se remémora rêveusement Aizen en ôtant sa main.

\- Tu m’as…tu m’as promis ! Ah...ah…tu me l’as promis !, protesta le bleuté, essoufflé.

\- Hum, oui, je sais, soupira le plus âgé, je me souviens très exactement ce qui est écrit dans le contrat. »

Sa voix se fit plus grave et il murmura d’un ton rauque :

\- Je sais aussi parfaitement ce qui ne s’y trouve pas…

Le brun fit volte-face, se dirigea vers son bureau et envoya valser tout ce qui se trouvait dessus d’un ample mouvement. Puis il tira un fauteuil devant le meuble maintenant débarrassé de son contenu et s’y laissa tomber.

Grimmjow s’était redressé prudemment et le fixait, indécis. La sentence tomba comme un couperet :

\- « Couché ! »

Le bleuté sursauta, puis réalisa ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Il ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit, résolu. Aizen se répéta doucement, en séparant chaque syllabe, sans résultats.

Finalement, il soupira et se leva. L’Occidental voulut reculer mais son dos rencontra rapidement le mur, l’acculant. Le brun se mit à parler tout en se rapprochant du plus petit :

\- « Pas de restriction, récita-t-il en faisant un pas. Pas de réclusion, poursuivit-il en en faisant un second. Pas de modifications.

Il arriva au niveau de Grimmjow :

\- Pas de pénétration, conclut-il, plongeant son regard déterminé dans les pupilles dilatées de l’azuré. Je connais parfaitement les termes du contrat, ce sont tes règles, chuchota-t-il en caressant la mâchoire tremblante du plus jeune, alors maintenant, pour l’amour du Ciel, _obéis-moi_!

La fin de la phrase claqua aussi sèchement qu’une gifle, et le bleuté se mit en mouvement par automatisme. Il se retrouva bientôt le dos plaqué sur la surface de bois horizontale, ses jambes dépassant dans le vide.

Le silence, uniquement troublé par la respiration rapide de Grimmjow, ne tarda pas à être brisé par l’ordre suivant :

\- « Déshabille-toi », ronronna le brun, le regard attentif.

Le souffle du bleuté eut un raté mais il obtempéra.

Aizen embrassa la scène du regard, contemplant sa propriété, et par le souffle brûlant du Samiel, quelle propriété ! :

Seulement vêtu d’un boxer sombre, allongé sur le bureau et appuyé sur ses coudes, son abdomen montait et descendait au gré de sa respiration agitée. Son corps, tout en muscles, nerfs et tendons, ne possédait pas une once de graisse et n’avait rien à envier à celui d’un Dieu d’Orient.

Sentant son instinct rugir, féroce et dominateur, piaffant d’impatience, Aizen grimaça intérieurement, ne pouvant accéder à ce désir.

\- « Nous allons tenter une autre approche, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, avant d’élever la voix. Mon féroce félin serait-il devenu pudique ? », Questionna-t-il en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

L’azuré gronda avant de faire descendre son dernier rempart de tissu le long de ses cuisses puissantes, resserrant les jambes aussitôt après, son regard résolument fixé sur un détail de la tapisserie.

\- « Non, non, mon beau, ce n’est pas comme ça que tu as été formé », corrigea le brun d’un ton professoral, relâchant légèrement son aura. Grimmjow se retint in extremis de tourner la tête et d’exposer sa gorge, mais ne put empêcher son corps d’écarter largement les cuisses, contraint par le pouvoir écrasant du plus âgé.

Résigné, il releva les yeux et soutint le regard du dominant, lequel fut traversé d’une étincelle de surprise, qui se mua rapidement en satisfaction. Arborant un sourire qui n’augurait rien de bon, Aizen laissa la gravité guider sa vue, rompant le contact avec l’azur des iris du bleuté. Lorsque celui-ci se rendit compte d’où le brun avait posé ses yeux exactement, ses joues devinrent cramoisies et son visage se mit à chauffer.

\- « Ne regarde pas, arrête-ça, maugréa-t-il en repliant un peu ses jambes.

\- Je ne fais rien d’interdit par notre accord, me semble-t-il, j’admire juste ce qui m’appartiens, rétorqua le brun. Mais dis-moi, tu ne m’as pas répondu, est-ce que la petite furie t’a tapé dans l’œil ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ? », hésita le bleuté, toujours écarlate.

Aizen fut sur lui en un quart de seconde, ses bras puissants encadrant les hanches de Grimmjow qui se raidit.

\- « Ose me dire que tu ne t’es pas senti revivre ? Que la traque n’a pas transcendé ton être et tes instincts ? Que le poursuivre alors qu’il t’avait humilié, et enfin t’en emparer n’a pas été …jouissif ? », susurra le seigneur d’une voix suave et profonde, instillant son aura dans chacun de ses mots.

A chaque sentence qu’Aizen lui assénait, l’Américain haletait de plus en plus, les yeux écarquillés, incapable de résister.

\- « Quand tu l’as eu entre tes griffes, crois-moi, je sais exactement ce que tu as ressenti, perdu dans l’excitation de la chasse, mon beau traqueur », l’acheva le brun en relâchant un bon dixième de sa puissance.

Le bleuté poussa un long gémissement, le regard brumeux, tandis qu’Aizen contemplait ses tétons érigés avec un sourire satisfait.

Il posa ses mains sur les genoux de son jouet et lui écarta complétement les cuisses, de manière à exposer clairement l’érection que son discours avait déclenchée. A peine effleura-t-il sa poitrine qu’il obtint un geignement plaintif en récompense.

Quelques minutes de ce traitement réduisirent Grimmjow à une masse gémissante, dominée par la puissance de son seigneur.

\- « Regarde-toi, tu es déjà si dur, railla Aizen.

L’azuré dirigea son regard embrumé entre ses propres cuisses, perdu dans les nimbes du plaisir, et avisa son sexe érigé, reprenant immédiatement contact avec la réalité.

\- Aaaah, nooon ! Han...no.. ! », gémit l’Américain, mortifié, en se débattant.

Pour toute réponse, le brun intensifia sa douce torture et pinça ses deux tétons simultanément, faisant tressauter l’érection du bleuté, qui ne put retenir un cri aiguë, le faisant rougir de nouveau.

\- « Arrête de te tortiller, tu vas te faire mal. Je t’ai déjà dit que je ne romprai pas les termes du contrat. Si tu es déjà dans cet état, c’est pour une bonne raison, ce que je t’ai fait n’est pas suffisant sans une réelle excitation de ta part, soupira le plus âgé en passant ses doigts dans les mèches soyeuses d’un bleu d’outremer.

\- C’est faux ! C’est cette odeur…Je…Je n’y arrive pas, je ne… veux pas !, articula le plus jeune, la mâchoire serrée, suppliant.

\- Accepte-le ! Tu n’as pas le choix. Tu es avant tout un être primal, avec des instincts à satisfaire. Tu es une bête, Grimmjow, clama le brun en resserrant sa prise sur sa chevelure, de manière à rapprocher leurs deux visages.

Le bleuté niant farouchement, son expression s’assombrit et il cracha :

\- C’est ta nature, tu ne pourras pas la rejeter éternellement ! Elle est une part de toi, comme tu es une part d’elle. Et de ce fait, tu es animal avant d’être homme, mon féroce lieutenant ! »

Il relâcha sa poigne et contourna le bureau, s’arrêtant au niveau des cuisses entrouvertes de l’azuré, qui les referma aussitôt, farouche. Aizen soupira, las, et se demanda combien de temps encore ce petit manège allait durer. Les choses allaient beaucoup moins vite que prévu. Son puissant traqueur n’était pas censé pouvoir autant lui résister.

Très bien, puisqu’il en était ainsi, réveiller quelques bons souvenirs ne serait pas du luxe. Il joua vicieusement de son aura, clouant son trophée au bureau et regarda ses jambes s’ouvrirent d’elles-mêmes, encore plus largement qu’auparavant, dans un sanglot désespéré de leur propriétaire.

Satisfait, le brun s’accroupit à la hauteur de l’entrejambe exposée, observant l’érection impatiente, puis s’intéressa à un détail sur l’intérieur des cuisses, ce qui fit frémir le bleuté :

\- « Non ! N’y touche pas ! Tout mais pas ça ! », paniqua-t-il.

Aizen, souriant avec indulgence, effleura la peau de velours tendre sans hésitation, obtenant une plainte de désespoir pathétique en retour.

Se relevant, la paume maintenant appuyée sur ce point si particulier, le seigneur savoura l’impact de son geste : l’Américain, l’air abandonné, était alangui dans toute sa splendeur, aussi lascif qu’un félin. Il émit un son ressemblant fortement à un miaulement quémandeur mais son seigneur resta immobile, relevant seulement un sourcil inquisiteur.

Grimmjow couina de contrariété, puis inclina la tête, dévoilant sa gorge et s’attirant par la même occasion un regard approbateur du plus âgé :

\- « Bonne fille, sourit-il, dévoilant ses canines lorsque le même son plaintif franchit les lèvres de l’azuré. Ça commençait à faire un moment… Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Le mouvement de hanches sans équivoque qui lui répondit le fit jubiler. Avançant le bras, il entoura le sexe tendu de ses longs doigts, récoltant un soupir de contentement, qui se mua en un miaulement indigné lorsqu’il n’esquissa pas l’ombre d’un mouvement.

\- Vous m’avez contrarié et tu le sais, alors cette fois-ci, tu vas devoir te débrouiller toute seule », explique-t-il, goguenard.

Le bleuté commença à protester en feulant, sortant ses crocs mais une forte pression de la main suffit à Aizen pour le maitriser :

\- « Allons, calme-toi…Schh…Toujours aussi impulsive, hein ? Vous êtes vraiment pareils, pas un pour rattraper l’autre », marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, avant d’être déconcentré par le bruit caractéristique de quelqu’un frappant à la porte. « Plus tard ! », cria le seigneur, excédé, avant de se retourner vers sa proie.

A sa vue, il haussa les sourcils, surpris :

\- « Laisse-la tranquille, articula difficilement Grimmjow, ses yeux plantés dans ceux du brun, ne la touche pas. Je ne suis pas ton jouet, et elle non plus, alors arrête immédiatement. »

Le plus grand siffla, impressionné :

\- « Je t’ai sous-estimé, semble-t-il. Malheureusement, c’était inutile, admirable certes, mais complétement inutile. Tu sais comme moi quel est son statut, non ? Laisse-moi m’occuper d’elle.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu la touches ! Elle ne t’appartient pas !

\- Mais si justement, selon nos lois, elle est ma stricte propriété, et tu ne peux rien y faire, excepté l’accepter, roucoula le brun, avant de se rapprocher du visage crispé du bleuté.

\- Non…

\- Elle comme toi, d’ailleurs, vous êtes entièrement miens ! Vous m’appartenez corps et âmes. Et malgré ce que tu peux bien penser, je sais comment prendre soin d’elle », chuchota le plus grand avant de se reculer.

Grimmjow serra les dents tout en foudroyant le plus âgé du regard.

Le brun sourit et fit volte-face, retournant s’assoir. Les jambes croisées et les mains posées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, il poussa un soupir.

\- « Maintenant, je t’offre un choix : Soit tu es bien sage et obéissant et tu me laisses faire, pour votre bien à tous les deux, je te promets d’être doux, ce qui est plutôt rare chez moi, tu le sais très bien…

\- Soit ?, grimaça le bleuté, toujours étendu sur le bureau, la respiration sifflante.

\- Tu quittes cette pièce, en assumant le mal que tu lui infliges par ce geste, avec, bien sûr, interdiction de vous soulager, énonça son seigneur.

\- C’est tout ?

\- Hm, tu me connais bien mon cœur ! Evidemment non, ça ne sera pas tout. Tu sais déjà dans quel état doit se trouver notre petit protégé à l’heure actuelle, n’est-ce-pas ? Après tout, tu as bien assez souvent expérimenté ladite substance en question, ronronna Aizen.

\- Tss, qu’est-ce que tu veux de moi ?, gronda l’azuré en se redressant, masquant sa nudité derrière ses jambes repliées, sous le regard déçu de son employeur.

\- Oh, c’est juste un échange de bons procédés, tu vas t’occuper de la petite furie pour moi et je te laisse tranquille pour un moment. »

Grimmjow releva vivement la tête :

\- « Tu veux que ce soit moi qui m’occupe de son dressage ?! Ce n’est qu’un gamin paumé et désespéré ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, je refuse de lui faire subir ça !

\- Tu préfères que je le confie à Nnoitra ? Ou bien que je m’en charge moi-même, peut-être ?

\- Non !

\- Alors fais ton choix. Tu peux aussi me laisser prendre soin d’el…

\- Pas question !

\- Bien, le petit rouquin donc.

\- J’prends pas mon pied à faire souffrir quelqu’un, j’suis pas un sadique ! Tu ne me laisses aucun choix !

\- Oh que si, on a toujours le choix mon ange, fredonna le brun en se levant.

\- M’appelle pas comme ça !, cracha le bleuté en se reculant sur le bureau, autant que faire se peut.

\- Je nommerai ma propriété comme je le désire, le réprimanda sèchement son seigneur, ses deux mains à plat sur le bois. Et maintenant, il suffit ! J’ai été bien assez clément. Je t’ai laissé m’interrompre et prendre ce ton extrêmement familier avec moi, jusqu’à maintenant, sans sanction. Choisis !

\- Je ne peux p…Hyah !, glapit le lieutenant quand Aizen, excédé, enroula ses longs doigts autour de son érection. Nyaaah, ah, arrête !

\- Tu n’es pas en position de me donner des ordres. Tu ne le seras jamais, gronda le brun tout en bougeant sa main. Maintenant, choisis, ou je choisirai pour toi, et crois-moi, cela ne va pas te plaire !

Impuissant, l’azuré baissa la tête rageusement et céda :

\- Je m’occuperai de lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En Afrique du Nord, le Samiel est un vent extrêmement suffocant, immanquablement accompagné de violentes bourrasques de sable. C'est le jumeau du Simoon
> 
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié la teneur du chapitre... Laissez un petit commentaire s'il vous a plu ;)
> 
> A bientot pour la suite !
> 
> Felicia


	6. Simoon ou La Gavotte des réminiscences passées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinq ans. Cela fait cinq ans qu'il est à lui, qu'il a perdu son droit à la liberté. Mais quand le changement lui tombe littéralement dans les pattes, sous la forme d'un petit fauve orangé, Grimmjow Jaggerjack trouve soudain ses chaines bien trop courtes à son goût. De son côté, Aizen Sosuke est loin d'être d'accord pour laisser son chaton s'enfuir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenue à vous pour ce sixième chapitre,
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Les Charognards se cachent pour ronronner et danser OU Quand soufflent les vents d'Orient

Chapitre 6 : Simoon ou La Gavotte des réminiscences passées

_ Describing American foreign policy in the wake of the September 11 attacks, author Norman Podhoretz says, "Far from 'rushing into war,' we were spending months dancing a diplomatic **gavotte** in the vain hope of enlisting the help of France, Germany, and Russia."(2001) _

\

Le palais du seigneur Aizen avait été édifié par ses ancêtres et avait résisté à d’innombrables assauts et sièges au cours des âges. Sa garde, originellement composée d’un ordre ancien d’assassins et de mercenaires, était formée selon les pratiques ancestrales transmises depuis la création de la dynastie. De ce fait, des armées imprudentes qui s’étaient risquées trop près des murs de la citadelle, on n’avait retrouvé que peu de restes, si ce n’est l’ombre sanglante des massacres qui avaient eu lieu. L’édifice y avait gagné le surnom de « Las Sombras » et sa réputation n’était plus à faire. Néanmoins, la citadelle ne portait pas ce nom seulement pour les âmes qu’elle avait fauchées au pied de ses remparts. En effet, le palais s’enfonçait à travers les profondeurs du désert, ce que beaucoup ignoraient, abritant des lacs souterrains et de splendides galeries faites de roche taillée.

Il se trouvait que les aïeuls de Sosuke Aizen lui avaient transmis avec succès leurs grands traits de caractère, et on pouvait aisément s’accorder sur le fait qu’ils étaient tous faits de la même trempe. Une famille comme les Aizen s’était donc forcément faite de nombreux ennemis au cours de son essor. A force, par pur souci technique, il fallut trouver un lieu où reléguer les assassins et autres mercenaires déchus qui avaient tendance à s’accumuler après leur arrestation et à prendre un peu trop d’espace.

Le seigneur de l’époque, Ryusuke Aizen, finit par craquer le jour où sa garde rapprochée arrêta simultanément 99 assassins, envoyés conjointement par les Fon et les Kurotsushi. Il entreprit alors de faire creuser de nombreuses cellules dans les entrailles du palais, tout en étoffant la toute nouvelle architecture de salles d’armes, de casernes, de réserves et autres passages détournés.

Ces oubliettes obscures accueillirent de nombreux opposants au nom des Aizen, et peu d’entre eux revirent la lumière du jour. En clair, Las Sombras était imprégnée des ténèbres ayant entaché l’histoire de ses occupants…

Bien qu’enterrées, les cellules étaient relativement propres et l’air y était tiède, l’humidité était régulée par un ingénieux système de ventilation. Ces derniers temps avaient été paisibles et elles étaient, par conséquent, vides, pour la plupart. Cependant, un nouvel occupant était arrivé depuis peu.

\

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux était replié sur lui-même, étendu sur une couche, les bras enroulés autour de ses jambes tremblantes. Son état n’était pas allé en s’arrangeant depuis que ce sans-gêne aux cheveux bleutés l’avait ramené dans les quartiers du harem. Il avait ensuite été transféré dans cette cellule sur les ordres du grand noiraud qui lui avait couru après, et qui semblait d’ailleurs d’une humeur bien maussade.

Mais cet individu était loin d’être son plus gros souci à l’heure actuelle. Il ne pouvait contrôler sa respiration erratique et chacune de ses expirations lui brûlait la gorge. Les paupières étroitement closes, ses lèvres pincées, il tentait désespérément de ne laisser échapper aucun son. Mais, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de se tortiller entre les draps. Lorsque la bosse qui déformait son pantalon frotta accidentellement contre le matelas, il poussa un long gémissement aigu, resserrant davantage les paupières. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de se replonger dans ses souvenirs, et de s’éloigner, par la même occasion, de ce corps qui le trahissait si honteusement.

\

Depuis tout petit, il n’avait toujours connu que l’immensité du désert, l’aube rougeoyante sur les dunes, le souffle chaud du Simoon sur sa peau, porteur d’une poussière si fine, rouge comme le sang, qui le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds comme une étole de feu minéral s’il ne trouvait refuge assez prestement.

Puis le voyage avec la caravane d’esclavagistes, à travers les territoires des tribus nomades, la fatigue, la peur, avancer, toujours, enfoncer son pied dans le sable brûlant et recommencer. Le sommeil, son seul instant de paix, fermer les yeux et caresser le visage des siens du bout de ses songes. Puis repartir, la soif au creux du ventre, les joues sèches des larmes qu’il avait déjà trop pleurées.

Et enfin, l’oasis, d’abord une touche de vert au loin, perdue au milieu d’un océan de sable d’un orange atrocement ardent. Puis, une ville, dont les tours arachnéennes s’élançaient vers le ciel, des arbres, immenses et verdoyants, de l’eau, claire, pure, vitale, le paradis sur Terre.

Ils avaient franchi l’un des hauts portails qui donnaient accès à la ville, défilant en file indienne sous le regard indifférent des gardes. Le rouquin en levant la tête, avait toutefois cru déceler un éclat de pitié dans le regard de l’un des plus jeunes soldats, cristal de volonté pure surnageant dans les placides tumultes d’un iris désabusé, éclat qui lui avait serré la gorge avant de baisser vivement les yeux, violemment rabroué par l’un des marchands.

Leurs geôliers les avaient entrainés, lui et ses compagnons de galère, à travers les ruelles de la cité, jusqu’à atteindre enfin un immense bâtiment de marbre clair veiné de gris. Ils étaient passés par une discrète entrée à l’arrière, tombant sur un homme étrange aux cheveux d’argent qui souriait comme un dément. L’homme avait parlementé avec les esclavagistes, jaugeant chaque marchandise d’un œil critique, leur soulevant le menton de ses longs doigts fins avant de leur faire ouvrir la bouche et de vérifier leur dentition comme on l’aurait fait pour un vulgaire chameau.

Une fois l’investisseur satisfait de l’échange, le lot avait été trainé dans les sous-sols humides et parqué dans une large cage de fer forgé. Certains pleuraient, d’autres s’étaient murés dans un silence fier, tandis que les derniers avaient préféré se bouiner les uns contre les autres pour s’évader dans un sommeil sans rêves, aussi lourd qu’une chape de plomb glaciale.

Le temps avait passé, un ou deux jours maximum, on ne pouvait que difficilement jauger des heures qui s’écoulaient dans les cachots dont l’usage, patinés comme ils étaient par le passage et les ans, ne laissait aucun doute.

Un soir, des hommes avaient ouvert leur cage et les avaient extirpés un à un de leur maigre abri. Ils avaient ensuite été lavés, habillés et apprêtés. Puis, au fur et à mesure, des hommes en armes les avaient emmenés, enchainés, jusqu’à une scène illuminée.

\

Lorsque ce fut son tour, on le poussa sans prévenir sur le devant de l’estrade.

Les violents flashs de lumière qui émanaient des projecteurs braqués sur lui l’éblouirent un instant, l’empêchant de discerner les visages du public qui s’épanouissait dans l’ombre de la salle des ventes.

On le força à se rapprocher plus avant sur la scène et à relever la tête.

Un murmure s’éleva bientôt dans la pénombre feutrée. Le regard des enchérisseurs et autres agents de recrutement s’aiguisa et les échanges courtois de rigueur se firent plus rares. La prochaine vente semblait prometteuse et bien que les mines se soient faites sérieuses, des sourires appréciateurs naquirent ci et là.

Très vite, l’attention de la salle tout entière se porta sur le jeune homme que révélaient les nombreux éclairages. Habillé en tout et pour tout d’un simple pantalon de lin blanc qui dévoilait sa peau dorée si caractéristique de la vie au grand air, son corps délié possédait une musculature fine et racée. Pour ne rien gâcher, son visage aux sourcils froncés arborait des traits délicats et réguliers, le hâle de sa carnation mettant en valeur ses yeux chocolat mêlé de caramel fondu. Le summum était, sans nul doute, sa chevelure aux teintes du soleil couchant, qui sublimait intensément cet être fait de nuances d’ocre chaud et de terre de Sienne.

Le commissaire-priseur retint un sourire réjoui, après tout, des années de métier lui avaient appris à saisir l’ambiance d’une vente et surtout les montants que celle-ci pouvait atteindre. Cette fois-ci, la bataille allait s’avérer extrêmement profitable.

\- « Ma, ma, bonsoir à tous, nous vous avons déniché un lot de choix ce soir ! Comme vous avez pu l’admirer, il s’agit d’un mâle d’une vingtaine d’année de qualité remarquable !"

\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En Afrique du Nord, le Simoon est un vent chaud, sec et violent qui souffle sur les côtes orientales de la Mer Méditerranée : la Palestine, la Syrie, le Sahara et le désert d'Arabie.
> 
> Merci pour votre fidélité ! 
> 
> A très bientôt,
> 
> Felicia


	7. Sirocco ou Polka endiablée pour un rouquin dénudé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinq ans. Cela fait cinq ans qu'il est à lui, qu'il a perdu son droit à la liberté. Mais quand le changement lui tombe littéralement dans les pattes, sous la forme d'un petit fauve orangé, Grimmjow Jaggerjack trouve soudain ses chaines bien trop courtes à son goût. De son côté, Aizen Sosuke est loin d'être d'accord pour laisser son chaton s'enfuir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre 7 !
> 
> J'espère que vous apprécierez :D
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous.

Les Charognards se cachent pour ronronner et danser OU Quand soufflent les vents d'Orient

Chapitre 7 : Sirocco ou Polka endiablée pour un rouquin dénudé

_ Danse-La-Nuit, vous comprenez, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il danse la nuit, à l'ablatif, ce serait trop bête! Il danse la nuit, eh bien, comme on dit qu'il danse la **polka** , à l'accusatif. ( _ _ La Lune à la recherche d'elle-même), Paul Claudel _

\

\- « …Un mâle d’une vingtaine d’années d’une qualité remarquable ! »

Le jeune homme serra les dents. Des enchères ? Sérieusement ? Il crispa la mâchoire de plus belle. Il n’était pas un animal. Il n’était pas à vendre ! Ils ne comptaient pas réellement sur le fait qu’il allait se laisser faire comme un vulgaire bout de viande quand même, si ?!

\

\- « …Un mâle d’une vingtaine d’années d’une qualité remarquable ! »

Un œil ensommeillé s’entrouvrit, braquant un iris froid sur la scène, dans un singulier mimétisme ophidien. Les précédents lots avaient été fort décevants, et depuis quelques ventes il ne s’était même plus donné la peine de garder les yeux ouverts, préférant somnoler.

Mais d’après le brouhaha du public et les murmures appréciateurs des nobles occupant les loges privées, le spécimen actuel semblait un minimum prometteur. Pour le moment, cette soirée s’était révélée extrêmement ennuyeuse, et l’unique raison pour laquelle il se trouvait encore dans la Loggia Estravaganzza, la loge la plus luxueuse de la salle des ventes, était son propriétaire, le non moins luxueux Seigneur Urahara.

Ce riche excentrique, nonchalamment installé sur une banquette de velours vert, commentait la vente de sa langue acérée, dissimulé derrière ses mèches blondes. Il s’agissait d’une des rares personnes qu’Aizen tolérait à ses côtés, appréciant sa verve sans tabou et son caractère en acier trempé, respectant la redoutable intelligence que cachait l’attitude désinvolte de cet être déjanté.

Le susnommé avait d’ailleurs lui aussi levé la tête, révélant ses yeux habituellement ombrés de sa frange dorée, observant méthodiquement la scène. Après tout, le jeune homme à l’air perdu qui se trouvait exposé aux yeux de la salle toute entière était une véritable beauté.

En plus d’être pourvu d’une chevelure à la teinte si rare de ce côté de l’hémisphère, il possédait un corps fin et imberbe qui correspondait parfaitement aux standards des connaisseurs.

\- « Regardez-moi ce petit agneau perdu, roucoula Urahara, il possède un petit je-ne-sais-quoi qui attire inexorablement le regard.

Aizen tourna la tête vers le blond qui souriait joyeusement.

\- Ah, j’ai trouvé ! Cet air candide et naïf, regarde-le ! Ça me donnerait presque envie de l’égratigner, pas toi ? », ronronna le propriétaire des lieux.

Le brun ouvrit l’autre œil et se redressa complètement, étirant sa longue silhouette musculeuse, étudiant à son tour le jeune aux mèches flamboyantes, tandis que le sourire de son associé s’agrandissait sournoisement. Puis il se recula et pesa sa réponse :

\- « Son corps et son visage sont fait pour la luxure, ils vont se l’arracher, c’est certain. Ce petit air d’oie blanche et pure va ravir les plus sadiques à coup sûr, n’est-ce-pas mon cher Kisuke ? ».

Le blond lui fit un clin d’œil, nullement offensé par l’insinuation. Le plus grand reprit :

\- « Toutefois, il est bien trop docile, il n’a pas émis une seule protestation depuis qu’on l’a amené. En un mot, ennuyeux, aucun challenge, ça promet un dressage rapide et peu divertissant.

\- Tu es trop difficile, Sosuke ! Regarde-moi ces grands yeux éblouis, ils ne demandent qu’à être ornés de larmes. Oh, la souffrance et le plaisir vont tellement bien lui aller ! Il est adorable !

\- Et toi, tu es trop gentil, Kisuke. Le dressage est l’étape la plus importante, plus il dure, meilleur sera le résultat final. J’ai un chaton dont le dressage m’a pris deux ans. Deux années entières. Il me donne pleinement satisfaction depuis.

Le blondinet sourit pensivement avant de reposer son regard malicieux sur leur diamant d’innocence égaré :

\- Deux ans, hein… Je n’ai pas les mêmes ambitions, ni la même patience mais tu as dû bien t’amuser.

\- Tu n’as pas idée…

\- Invite-moi la prochaine fois que l’envie t’en reprend… »

Les deux hommes arboraient le même rictus carnassier, celui qui caractérise si bien les grands prédateurs, se fixant d’un air entendu.

\- « En tout cas, ce petit bijou-là n’est pas assez sauvage pour moi, c’est indéniable », trancha Aizen en fermant les yeux, se rencognant confortablement.

A peine le brun terminait-il sa phrase que le blond écarquillait les yeux, avant de se mettre à tirer vivement sur la manche du costume hors-de-prix de son vis-à-vis. Agacé, celui-ci se redressa, et suivant le regard de son associé, tomba sur le spectacle ahurissant qui se déroulait sur scène.

\

Le « docile petit agneau » était entouré de trois hommes du service d’ordre, tandis que deux autres gisaient déjà à terre en se tenant l’estomac. Un des gardes chargea le jeune homme entravé, qui l’esquiva d’un saut sur le côté, pivota et tira sur ses chaînes, envoyant valdinguer son assaillant au sol avant de le finir d’un coup de talon dans la tempe.

La petite furie se recula et cracha en direction des gardes restants. Au milieu des exclamations choquées du public, on put alors distinguer quelques éclats de rire et autres murmures approbateurs. Les deux hommes restants se concertèrent du regard avant d’attaquer dans un même élan.

Le premier s’empara des chaines, bloquant les déplacements du rouquin tandis que le second ressortait de sa poche un boitier d’un noir luisant. Urahara haussa un sourcil :

\- « Taser, hein ? Ça va être plus compliqué maintenant, petit agneau.», tandis que sur scène, le concerné plissait le nez en découvrant ses canines. « Oh, un vrai petit tigre, on l’entendrait presque feuler, non ? », poursuivit le blond, tout en se tournant vers Aizen.

Son babillage cessa aussitôt qu’il avisa l’expression du brun :

Le regard acéré et concentré sur le spectacle, il souriait férocement, son menton posé sur ses mains croisées.

Le milliardaire inclina la tête, songeur, avant de soupirer. Il leva les mains en signe de reddition avant de s’approcher de celui qu’il pouvait s’enorgueillir d’appeler son ami.

\- « Pff, je connais bien cet air-là, tu es plus versatile qu’une girouette, Sosuke ! Je te le laisse pour cette fois. »

Aizen hocha lentement la tête, l’air absent, avant de lâcher la scène du regard pour fixer le blond.

\- « Tu es sûr de vouloir me l’abandonner aussi facilement ? Je te croyais meilleur négociateur.

\- Crois-moi, je nous fais faire des économies à tous les deux.

\- Oh, je n’en doute pas, mais il aurait été intéressant de voir jusqu’où tu aurais été prêt à aller.

\- Tu le sais très bien, comme je sais que tu n’aurais pas cédé, il m’a suffi de voir tes yeux. Il est assez sauvage pour toi maintenant ?

\- Hum, c’est déjà bien mieux mais il se retient. J’attends d’assister à la suite. Je suis sûr qu’il peut mieux faire. », ronronna le brun.

Urahara secoua la tête, l’air résigné, avant de reporter son attention sur le centre de la salle.

Le garde au taser s’était rapproché de sa cible et actionnait le boitier par à-coups, illuminant l’objet d’arcs électriques crépitants. Le rouquin jaugeait son assaillant du regard tout en tirant sur ses liens, luttant contre le second homme. Soudain, le premier se fendit en avant, le taser filant droit vers le torse nu du jeune roux, lequel réagit si vivement que l’action en devint floue, saisissant le poignet de l’attaquant avant de basculer son centre de gravité, exploitant au mieux son amplitude de mouvement réduite.

Tirant avantage de l’énergie cinétique déployée par la vitesse du garde qu’il avait neutralisé dans une clé de bras douloureuse, il pivota et l’envoya percuter son acolyte. Emportés par leur élan, ils basculèrent de l’estrade, chutant parmi les acheteurs qui s’éparpillèrent tels une volée de moineaux en poussant des exclamations outrées.

Urahara poussa un sifflement tant admiratif que moqueur tandis qu’Aizen dévorait la scène du regard. Quel retournement de situation ! Lui qui s’ennuyait mortellement à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, il était comblé. Cette petite bestiole en apparence si docile représentait un défi qu’il ne pouvait que relever. Excité, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, relâchant inconsciemment son contrôle sur son aura, d’une manière quasi-infime.

A ses côtés, le blond tressaillit, tandis qu’aux quatre coins de la salle deux bons tiers de la foule se retournaient vers la Loggia, l’air inquiet. Le commissaire-priseur, qui avait jusque-là assisté passivement aux événements depuis les coulisses, soupira en secouant ses mèches argentées. Il fallait vraiment tout faire soi-même !

Au même instant, le rouquin, toujours sur scène, fronça les sourcils avant de tourner son regard vers le balcon de la loge principale, l’air intrigué. Alors qu’il tentait de discerner les traits des silhouettes dissimulées dans l’obscurité, l’homme aux cheveux d’argent se glissa derrière lui, affichant un sourire malsain.

\- « Ma, ma, mais qu’avons-nous là ? », susurra-t-il à l’oreille du jeune rebelle qui sursauta et chercha à s’écarter.

Immédiatement, l’homme au sourire de renard immobilisa ses deux bras dans son dos et vint se coller à son dos, utilisant sa main libre pour exposer son visage en saisissant fermement sa mâchoire.

\- « Mesdames, messieurs, je crois que vous avez largement eu le temps de remarquer le caractère fougueux et l’impressionnante vitalité de notre beauté de la soirée ! J’espère que son futur propriétaire saura en faire bon usage ! Et si nous reprenions ? », sourit l’albinos, tandis que de nouveaux gardes s’affairaient à entraver davantage le jeune homme qui se débattait, sous les applaudissements du public.

Urahara se radossa à sa banquette, s'emparant d'un verre de vin pétillant laissé à disposition sur une petite table de verre.

\- « Ichimaru est toujours aussi efficace, commenta-t-il en rapprochant le verre de ses lèvres, pour un peu, il en serait presque effrayant ! »

Aizen acquiesça, absent, fixant le rouquin qui se débattait avec un collier de métal sombre, relié au sol par de lourds maillons de fer, et un corset de cuir noir, qu’un sous-fifre terminait de lacer autour de ses bras maintenus dans son dos.

Ichimaru Gin se rapprocha du captif, qui s’agitait toujours malgré le carcan qui immobilisait ses membres supérieurs, forcé de se tenir à genoux à cause de son large collier. Son sempiternel sourire aux lèvres, il reprit :

\- « Bien que fort divertissant, cet imprévu a généré un léger contretemps. Je ferais donc bref. Notre lot de ce soir est un mâle, jeune et en pleine santé. Il possède un certain tempérament, peut-être que quelques-uns d’entre vous l’ont remarqué, aussi vif et brûlant que le Sirocco qui souffle sur nos terres bien-aimées ! »

La salle fut parcourue de légers rires et autres commentaires désobligeants, tandis que le premier concerné braquait son regard furieux sur l’albinos en renâclant.

\- « Il s’agit d’un bien d’une très grande qualité. Ah, petit détail, et non des moindres, il semble être vierge des deux côtés, nous laisserons à son futur acquéreur le soin de vérifier plus en …profondeur, si vous me pardonnez l’expression, et bien sûr, de l’initier si le besoin s’en fait ressentir. », susurra l’homme-renard, obtenant des murmures appréciateurs de la part de ces messieurs et des rougissements de ces dames.

Urahara éclata de rire :

\- « Il n’y a que cet homme pour tenir de tels propos tout en restant aussi classe ! »

\- « Bien, ladies and gentlemen, j’annonce les enchères ouvertes ! La mise à prix est de 50.000 $ ! »

Ce fut la ruée. La moitié de la salle brandit sa pancarte, faisant monter la mise à des vitesses folles.

Marionnettiste de cette sinistre folie, chef d’orchestre de ce vice porté à son paroxysme, Gin comptabilisait, relançait, jonglait avec les chiffres, évoluant et s’épanouissant dans cet ouragan de débauche, demeurant pourtant serein, immaculé, intouchable, et ce malgré la noirceur du ballet macabre qu’il dirigeait d’une main de maître.

Aizen, lui, contemplait cette foule sordide, cette agitation pècheresse du haut de son balcon, Urahara, à ses côtés, s’était accoudé à la balustrade, tous les deux observaient le monde sombrer dans une folle anarchie.

Très vite, les prix dépassèrent la barre des 100.000, puis celle des 200.000, tandis qu’une trentaine d’acquéreurs potentiels se faisaient encore la guerre.

\- « Tu ne te lances pas ?

\- Je les laisse faire mumuse encore un peu, c’est toujours enrichissant de voir qui est capable de dépenser quoi. C’est le meilleur moyen d’évaluer comment se porte les fortunes de chacun.

\- Alah alah, tu ne changeras jamais. Regarde donc de qui tu vas briser tous les espoirs, sourit Kisuke en indiquant le public du menton.

\- Ce ne sont que des familles inférieures. Les vrais concurrents ne vont pas tarder à entrer en scène, répliqua négligemment le brun.

La voix de Gin s’éleva dans les airs :

\- "300.000 $, mesdames, messieurs ! Qui dit mieux ? Oh, je vois qu’il nous reste encore beaucoup d’intéressés ? J’admets volontiers que notre petit bijou semble en valoir la peine…et la dépense !", commenta-t-il avec un clin d’œil canaille, acclamé par le public.

L’homme renard eut un sourire perfide presque imperceptible et tendit la main en direction de la salle, laissant ses doigts jouer une mélodie aérienne qu’il paraissait être le seul à entendre. Lorsqu’il reprit la parole, sa voix se fit légèrement plus grave, assourdie par l’excitation. C’était maintenant que tout commençait, son instinct était catégorique, le tempo de la vente s’envolait favorablement, se rendant presque palpable sous sa paume. Il inspira profondément :

\- "Très respectables Lords, est-il temps ? Serez-vous des nôtres ce soir ? Souhaiterez-vous saisir l’occasion et enchérir pour remporter l’objet de toutes les passions ? Je m’en remets à vous.», susurra l’argenté en mimant une profonde révérence des plus obséquieuses, ses yeux étrécis à l’extrême.

Sosuke Aizen déplia ses bras, posant ses mains bien à plat sur le bois précieux de la rambarde avant d’offrir un doux sourire au blond qui le fixait, frémissant d’anticipation. Il expira lentement, son regard plus acéré que jamais :

\- « Les réjouissances peuvent commencer…»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Sirocco est un des plus violents des vents de désert, brûlant et aride, il parcourt les côtes Sud de la Méditerranée ainsi que l'Afrique du Nord.
> 
> A très bientôt pour le 8ème chapitre de l'histoire !
> 
> (Commentaires constructifs plus que bienvenus)
> 
> Bye,
> 
> Felicia


	8. Khamsim ou Farandole nocturne de ceux qui errent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinq ans. Cela fait cinq ans qu'il est à lui, qu'il a perdu son droit à la liberté. Mais quand le changement lui tombe littéralement dans les pattes, sous la forme d'un petit fauve orangé, Grimmjow Jaggerjack trouve soudain ses chaines bien trop courtes à son goût. De son côté, Aizen Sosuke est loin d'être d'accord pour laisser son chaton s'enfuir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est ti-par pour le chapitre 8.
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous !

Les Charognards se cachent pour ronronner et danser OU Quand soufflent les Vents d'Orient

Chapitre 8 : Khamsim ou Farandole nocturne de ceux qui errent

J'avais surpris mon cher surhomme en flagrant délit d'humanité : je sentis que je l'en aimais davantage. Alors, je chantai **la farandole** , et je me mis à danser au soleil. Souvenirs d'enfance, Tome 1 : La Gloire de mon père, Marcel Pagnol.

\

La nuit était tombée sur le désert, nappant les dunes de sable chaud d’un manteau d’ombre glacée, laissant resurgir les êtres à qui l’évolution avait accordé le droit de survivre dans ce milieu hostile.

Semblable à son environnement, à Las Sombras, la vie ne s’arrêtait jamais la nuit, bien au contraire. C’était toute une faune nocturne qui émergeait aussitôt que les derniers rayons solaires flétrissaient à l’horizon. Bruissant d’animation, le palais était illuminé de lampions multicolores et autres candélabres orientaux. Les soirées et les fêtes fleurissaient et fanaient aussi vite que les flammes éphémères des bougies aux senteurs parfumées que les serviteurs de la citadelle s’échinaient à raviver perpétuellement.

Une ambiance entêtante de Saturnales régnait dans les couloirs, les balcons et les cours de la citadelle. A la lueur du clair-obscur sélénite, les corps dansaient et virevoltaient au son de notes langoureuses et sybarites tandis que sur les tables luisaient nourriture et boissons diverses à profusion. Les célébrations s’enchainaient dans une renaissance incessante des Bacchanales d’antan, fêtant d’anciens Dieux païens, teintées de reflets d’Orient.

Loin de la débauche et de la dépravation qui régnaient en maitresses incontestées, l’aile Ouest du bâtiment, dédiée au Seigneur Aizen, était bien plus calme et paisible. On y trouvait de nombreuses chambres, libres ou non, réservées aux proches et aux invités du seigneur.

\

Dans la pénombre d’une de ces pièces, derrière une porte dont le bois sombre était marqué d’un sceau d’azur phosphorescent, se trouvait une forme floue et immobile, étendue sur les draps.

La silhouette avait son avant-bras levé à la hauteur de son visage, masquant ses yeux. Soudain, elle se redressa et s’assit sur le bord du lit, posant ses pieds au sol, nichant son visage dans ses mains. Un bruit retentit à ce moment précis, près de la fenêtre ouverte, elle leva la tête, révélant ses iris luisants dans l’ombre, trahissant sa condition de nyctalope.

En alerte, ses yeux brillant d’un feu arctique mêlé de vif-argent liquide, elle gronda sourdement avant de fixer la forme qui était apparue à la fenêtre et s’était laissé tomber souplement dans la pièce. Poussant un soupir, la silhouette masculine se relâcha et tendit la main, attirant la petite ombre typiquement féline qui s’était introduite en douce dans sa chambre.

Venant se frotter à la paume tendue, l’animal se mit bientôt à ronronner, avant de tenter d’escalader les jambes nues qui lui faisaient face. Deux grandes mains s’emparèrent du félin et le hissèrent jusqu’à un torse chaud. Satisfait, le chat ronronna de plus belle, se lovant contre le cou de l’homme qui sourit :

\- « Khamsim, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

L’animal leva le museau à l’appel de son nom et frotta son nez contre la mâchoire puissante de l’humain, qui soupira derechef et se rallongea avec son fardeau ronronnant dans son cou, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Laissant défiler le cours du temps, fixant la partie de cache-cache plurimillénaire entre la lune aux reflets de mercure et les nuages duveteux à travers la baie ouverte de son balcon, l’homme caressait machinalement la douce fourrure, perdu dans ses songes.

Au lever du jour, il allait devoir descendre aux cellules pour s’occuper de la petite furie rousse, sur les ordres d’Aizen et il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu’il lui avait pris lorsqu’il l’avait attrapée… Ni le fait d’avoir accepté de s’en occuper d’ailleurs. Enfin si, tout plutôt que de réellement contenter Aizen, mais les conséquences de sa fierté lui coûtaient cher.

Fourrageant rageusement dans sa chevelure azure, il dérangea le chat assoupi qui le rappela à l’ordre en se lovant davantage contre lui avec un miaulement réprobateur.

Grimmjow étouffa un sourire avant de se résoudre à ne plus y penser, se replongeant dans la contemplation des sombres arabesques sibyllins du ciel d’Orient, ses doigts mêlés à la soyeuse toison ébène et ocre de l’animal.

Ses paupières papillonnaient de plus de plus, l’entraînant dans la touffeur caractéristique des étreintes de Morphée. Apaisé par les vibrants ronrons près de sa nuque, il se laissa happer.

\

Ce fut le froid soudain autour de son cou qui réveilla l’homme en sursaut. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, passant maladroitement sa main dans ses mèches laissées en liberté durant son sommeil. Cherchant des yeux son petit radiateur personnel avec option ronrons intégrée, il nota rapidement l’entrebâillement de sa porte, juste assez large pour le passage d’un félin aventureux. Marmonnant, il pesa le pour et le contre avant de se lever, pestant contre la gente féline et leur bougeotte incessante.

Il passa le seuil, agréablement surpris par la relative tiédeur de l’air ambiant et se mit en chasse. Il longea d’abord le couloir du dernier étage où se nichait sa chambre, percé de nombreuses ouvertures à balustrades, donnant vue sur une des cours intérieures du palais, l’oreille aux aguets. Puis il se dirigea vers l’artère principale de l’aile Ouest, bien décidé à ramener le petit fugueur par la peau du cou.

\

Une heure. Cela faisait une bor*** de put*** d’heure qu’il errait, sans résultats. Il avait remonté toute l’artère principale, avant de se risquer hors de l’aile Ouest, traversant la passerelle aérienne qui séparait les appartements privés du seigneur du commun des mortels, s’aventurant vers les étages supérieurs du bâtiment central. Tant pis pour le radiateur, il ferait sans. L’homme tournait les talons en raloutant dans sa barbe quand il entendit un miaulement moqueur qui le fit se figer sur place. Se retournant lentement, il risqua un coup d’œil, découvrant l’animal assis bien sagement au milieu de la coursive, le fixant avec de grands yeux innocents.

\- « Oï, tu sais que c’est aux humains de balader leurs bestioles et pas l’inverse ! Ne me fais pas ces yeux-là, ça ne fonctionne plus ! Nan, je suis immunisé depuis le temps ! »

Le chat rabaissa les oreilles en arrière, désappointé. Comment ça sa technique ultime ne fonctionnait plus ? Bon, très bien, puisqu’il le cherchait…

\- « Abandonne, ce n’est pas la peine de te donner du mal, de toute faç… mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Ah non, c’est déloyal ça ! Interdit ! », bégaya soudain l’humain.

L’être déloyal en question avait adopté un air pitoyable, miaulant à fendre l’âme et s’était mis à dégager des phéromones de détresse tout en écarquillant les prunelles à qui mieux-mieux.

Son adversaire ne maintint pas le contact visuel très longtemps, cédant rapidement sous le regard satisfait du félin. Il ravala ses fières paroles et se pencha en maugréant pour récupérer le petit djinn malfaisant plus connu sous le nom de chat, qui se lova immédiatement entre les bras puissants, très content de lui.

Il fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers les étages inférieurs afin de rejoindre l’artère principale, tout en câlinant le minet qui jouait à poser ses pattes sur le menton de celui qu’il considérait comme son humain attitré.

\

Des éclats de voix qui se rapprochaient le firent ralentir, méfiant. Il n’aimait pas particulièrement la compagnie des hommes et des femmes qui rôdaient aux fastueuses célébrations nocturnes de la citadelle, leur préférant la solitude feutrée de ses appartements.

Il sonda les environs, s’apercevant rapidement qu’il s’était trop engagé dans une branche de l’artère principale, seul chemin menant à sa chambre, pour reculer et se dissimuler dans l’ombre à temps. Le bleuté grogna et poursuivit sa route, la boule de fourrure ronronnante toujours dans les bras. La rencontre semblait inévitable, alors autant affronter le groupe braillard qui s’annonçait la tête haute.

Il n’eut pas à attendre longtemps. Les visiteurs inopportuns apparurent au détour d’un virage, débouchant sur l’artère abritée soutenue par de nombreuses colonnades que suivait l’Américain. Encore trop éloignés pour qu’il discerne nettement leurs visages, Grimmjow grimaça lorsque leurs rires perçants arrivèrent à ses oreilles sensibles. Un homme et deux femm…ouch ! Rectification, un homme et trois femmes, donc, arrivaient droit sur lui, discourant allégrement sans se soucier le moins du monde du calme alentour.

Le bleuté soupira et se remit en marche. Et voilà, encore un contretemps alors que tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était retourner dans son lit et dormir, avec si possible sa petite bouillotte féline personnelle. Il n’avait qu’à ignorer les fêtards et foncer tout droit pour être enfin tranquille.

L’esprit concentré sur cette pensée réconfortante, il accéléra le pas, sans prêter plus que cela attention aux personnes qui arrivaient dans sa direction, dirigeant son regard d'outremer sur le passage menant à l’étage inférieur.

Grossière erreur, que l’homme qui s’avançait, entouré de sa petite cour tapageuse, ne commit pas.

\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé !
> 
> A très bientôt pour la suite ;)
> 
> Cordialement,
> 
> Felicia


	9. Al’ajjaj ou La Gigue hurlante des proies qui fuient pour leur vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinq ans. Cela fait cinq ans qu'il est à lui, qu'il a perdu son droit à la liberté. Mais quand le changement lui tombe littéralement dans les pattes, sous la forme d'un petit fauve orangé, Grimmjow Jaggerjack trouve soudain ses chaines bien trop courtes à son goût. De son côté, Aizen Sosuke est loin d'être d'accord pour laisser son chaton s'enfuir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci aux personnes qui lisent et reviennent pour de nouveaux chapitres !
> 
> Merci pour les subs notamment ^^
> 
> Voici le chapitre 9 !
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Les Charognards se cachent pour ronronner et danser OU Quand soufflent les Vents d'Orient

Chapitre 9 : Al’ajjaj ou La Gigue hurlante des proies qui fuient pour leur vie 

_ Sous toutes ses formes, la **gigue** exerce une fascination peu commune sur la population locale; par sa virtuosité, son accord parfait à la musique, la finesse de ses mouvements et l’énergie qu’elle déploie. Elle représente en quelque sorte la quintessence de la danse traditionnelle. (History of tap dance) _

_... _

Curieux de savoir qui osait s’aventurer dans les quartiers privés du seigneur Aizen, excepté lui-même, il plissa les yeux, dévisageant la silhouette massive qui se distinguait nettement à la lueur orangée des flambeaux disposés le long de la balustrade.

Les mèches caractéristiques aux reflets chamarrés luisant de mille feux sous la lumière changeante le renseignèrent bien vite sur l’aventureux en question. Enchanté de cette rencontre providentielle, l’homme se pourlécha les babines, anticipant le plaisir qu’il allait retirer de cette situation inattendue.

Il se désintéressa immédiatement des délicieuses demoiselles qui rivalisaient de battements de cils et autres gloussements pour s’attirer ses bonnes grâces, préférant fixer la panthère bleutée qui lui faisait face.

Son sourire malsain s’étira encore davantage si cela était possible lorsqu’il nota que l’Américain ne faisait pas le moins du monde attention à lui. Il s’arrêta net, laissant à ses pintades de compagnie le soin d’opérer un freinage impromptu, récoltant des piaillements de surprise suraigus dans la manœuvre et attendit que son vis-à-vis tourne son regard vers lui.

Khamsim fut le premier à réagir, sautant des bras du bleuté à son épaule, méfiant, et se mit à gronder sourdement, le poil hérissé et les oreilles couchées sur le crâne. Surpris, Grimmjow se stoppa également et chercha la cause de sa réaction.

_... _

L’albinos eut un rictus d’amusement et ne bougea pas, préférant observer les gestes du principal intéressé. Car sa jolie proie s’était raidie instantanément en réaction à l’agitation de l’animal et, lentement, avait levé les yeux, rencontrant son regard plissé brûlant d’anticipation.

_... _

Le bleuté retint son souffle lorsqu’il le reconnut, son cerveau démarra à plein régime, cherchant méticuleusement un moyen de se sortir de ce guêpier. Il parcourut rapidement les lieux du regard, repérant toutes les sorties éventuelles et en arriva à la conclusion évidente que la fuite n’était plus une option. Il ne connaissait malheureusement que trop bien l’homme qui lui faisait face, il ne ferait pas 3 mètres. La voie était close.

L’homme-renard le laissa en prendre conscience par lui-même, se faire à ses propres conclusions, savourant à sa juste valeur la détresse qui se diluait par intermittence dans les profondeurs d’outre-mer teintées de rage qui lui faisaient face.

Il sourit avec indulgence, couvant le bleuté des yeux avant d’intensifier légèrement le flux de son aura. Grimmjow tiqua et s’abaissa imperceptiblement, en position défensive tandis que le félin campé sur ses épaules poussait un long feulement menaçant.

Absorbé par cet heureux imprévu, l’albinos avait totalement occulté la présence des trois gallinacées à ses côtés. D’abord intriguées, elles avaient fini par rapidement se lasser de la scène, après avoir tout de même dévoré le bleuté des yeux, instinct de séduction oblige, et avaient décidé, d’un commun accord, de se rappeler aux bons souvenirs de leur compagnon. Battant des cils, la plus grande se plaça entre les deux hommes et minauda :

\- « Gin-Sama, vous aviez promis de nous montrer les secrets cachés de l’aile Ouest ! Pourquoi donc nous sommes nous arrêtés ? Allons plutôt nous amuser !

\- Qui est cet homme, Gin-Sama ? Une de vos connaissances ? Vous pourrez traiter le sujet demain, ce soir vous êtes à nous ! », renchérit jalousement la seconde avec une moue boudeuse tout en s’agrippant possessivement au bras de l’argenté.

La troisième, une fine brunette, resta silencieuse, fixant pensivement l’azuré. Ses deux comparses lui glissèrent d’habiles coups de coude, la faisant sursauter. Elle se recomposa rapidement et, les yeux humides, susurra :

\- Qu’attendons-nous, Gin-Sama ? Nous avons toute la nuit devant nous… Venez donc en profiter en notre compagnie !

Le « Gin-Sama » en question retint avec peine son agacement, abaissant son regard sur les trois volailles qui osaient s’interposer entre lui et sa vraie proie de la soirée. Il plissa un peu plus les yeux, perdant son sourire malsain, avant de soupirer. Apparemment, il allait falloir qu’il se débarrasse de ses encombrantes compagnes avant de pouvoir profiter de l’opportunité qui s’offrait à lui. Bon, cela semblait relativement juste, un prêté pour un rendu, il pouvait bien faire un effort. La question était de savoir comment il allait procéder, voulait-il, oui ou non, les garder sous la main pour plus tard ? Elles étaient venues le trouver d’elles-mêmes, alors qu’il rôdait comme à son habitude au cœur du chaos suffocant des festivités noctambules, se grisant des effluves bigarrées des pêchés terrestres.

En effet, il n’était pas rare que des couples éphémères se forment lors des fastueuses célébrations nocturnes de la citadelle, ne serait-ce que pour mieux voler en éclats le lendemain, une fois que la lumière dorée de l’astre solaire venait éclairer crûment les vestiges éthyliques des ébats de la veille.

Elles avaient su choisir leur moment, il souhaitait plus que tout oublier alors il avait saisi l’occasion au vol. Après tout, il n’était un secret pour personne que le redoutable commissaire-priseur ne rechignait pas à combler les désirs de ces demoiselles, pour peu que leur réputation soit immaculée ou presque.

Perdu dans sa réflexion depuis à peine une fraction de seconde, il ne manqua pourtant pas une miette du mouvement qu’esquissa le bleuté, profitant de la distraction générale pour s’esquiver. Tss, il n’apprendrait donc jamais ?

L’argenté fit mine de se rapprocher de lui. L’homme défia l’albinos du regard et découvrit les crocs, vite imité par le petit félin qui rôdait sur ses larges épaules. Ichimaru haussa un sourcil, ooh, ça, par contre, c’était délicieusement nouveau. Jamais Grimmjow Jaggerjack n’avait encore osé le menacer si ouvertement, pas même lors de ses inoubliables grands débuts. Ses lèvres fines s’étirèrent en un sourire prédateur, sa langue dardant rapidement dans les airs, il ressemblait trait pour trait à un renard se pourléchant les babines et son aura s’en faisait ressentir. Le chef de la sécurité tressaillit et se plaça en alerte. Le commissaire-priseur ouvrit alors la bouche et Grimmjow se décida. Il fit un bond en arrière et tourna les talons, se lançant à pleine vitesse, Khamsim fermement agrippé dans les bras.

Le sourire de Gin s’agrandit encore si c’était possible :

\- « Mauvais choix, mon beau, mauvais choix mais tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir…, ronronna-t-il, ravi.

\- GIN-SAMAAAA !, roucoulèrent les trois pintades de service. Nous vous attendons, allons-y ! », cancanèrent-elles en chœur, ravies que l’objet de distraction de leur cible se soit effacée de lui-même, agrippant les bras de l’homme-renard qui les avait totalement oubliées celles-là.

Il se maîtrisa de justesse, et, serrant et desserrant spasmodiquement les poings, ses ongles s’enfonçant dans sa chair à chaque crispation, se composa une mine de façade avant de se pencher sur les jeunes empêcheuses de traquer en rond :

\- « Mes douces et sucrées petites linottes, une affaire urgente m’appelle. Vous me voyez des plus navrés de ne point pouvoir jouir de votre si plaisante compagnie et de votre non moins admirable sagacité plus longtemps. Je suis foncièrement persuadé que vous saurez trouver de quoi vous occuper les mains, si ce n’est plus, malgré tout. Sur ce, très bonne nuit à vous, mes très chères, puisse-t-elle vous être aussi prolifique que vous l’espériez !

\- Mais enfin, Gin-Sama, vous n’allez tout de même pas courir après ce sauvage qui vous a grondé dessus, se récria la fine brunette, ses jolis sourcils adorablement froncés, encadrée de ses deux acolytes blondes perdues en pleine réflexion, cherchant sûrement encore à déterminer si une insulte était dissimulée dans le discours flatteur que leur avait servi l’argenté.

Ichimaru haussa les sourcils et, perdant graduellement toute expression au fur et à mesure de sa diatribe rageuse, se pencha lentement sur elle :

\- Mon doux colibri des îles, avec tout le respect que je vous dois et je vous prie de me croire, il est bien mince, ce sauvage comme vous dites, et vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, est l’un des plus beaux spécimens qu’il m’ait été donné de découvrir en ce monde. Il est tellement plus précieux que votre insignifiante petite personne que c’en est aberrant. N’osez même pas, ne serait-ce qu’effleurer l’idée de pouvoir rivaliser avec lui, jamais, susurra froidement l’albinos à son oreille d’une voix sans timbre, avec le plus grand calme, son aura frissonnant dangereusement autour de lui, paralysant la brunette.

Il se recula, délaissant la jeune femme immobile et afficha son plus beau sourire, offrant un contraste détonnant à ses interlocutrices :

\- Mesdemoiselles, votre humble serviteur prend maintenant congé. A, je l’espère ardemment, très bientôt, conclut-il en inclinant outrageusement le torse dans une sinistre parodie de révérence.

Il fit volte-face et s’engouffra dans la galerie où le bleuté avait disparu. Ces idiotes avaient offert un sursis à l’Américain et il ne serait pas aisé de l’attraper avec cinq minutes de retard. L’homme félin était tout aussi rapide et discret que sa compagne d’âme. Tss, si ces trois gêneuses n’étaient pas liées à de vulgaires dindonnes, il jurait sur l’Al’Ajjaj de se soumettre à … non, après réflexion, quand même pas ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser vagabonder son esprit du côté de cet homme, il en avait un autre à chasser. Ne pas penser à lui, pas maintenant, se concentrer sur la traque, se concentrer sur l’azuré.

Il stoppa sa course à un embranchement et ferma les yeux, humant l’air ondoyant, guettant le silence guttural des galeries de pierre ciselée. Pendant un instant, il ne fut qu’une statue immobile, figée dans le temps et l’espace, une sombre silhouette battue par le souffle tiède aux arômes de citronnelle de la nuit orientale. Ses yeux perpétuellement plissés s’ouvrirent soudain sur deux pupilles fendues tandis qu’une langue fourchue caressait ses lèvres retroussées et qu’un sifflement s’en échappait :

\- « Trouvé <3! »

_..._

Grimmjow courait. Il courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il n’avait pas le choix, pas avec le traqueur favori d’Aizen à ses trousses. C’était déjà un miracle qu’il ne soit pas encore sur lui. Il déboucha sur l’artère principale, peu fréquentée à cette heure tardive et se dirigea vers les étages, à peine essoufflé. Khamsim, lové dans ses bras, lui envoyait des signaux apaisants malgré son inquiétude.

Il ne se laisserait pas faire, pas cette fois et il sentait au plus profond de son être un rugissement d’approbation qui lui faisait pousser des ailes. Il ne lui restait qu’à atteindre sa chambre et il serait à l’abri. Aizen en avait depuis longtemps interdit l’accès à tous. Il fallait grimper jusqu’au dernier étage de la tour centrale et rejoindre ses quartiers par le large pont aérien qui s’élançait entre la tour principale qui abritait l’artère centrale et la véritable aile Ouest, résidence privée du Seigneur Aizen.

Il déboucha finalement au sommet de la tour, l’imposante structure arachnéenne couchée sur le vide s’étendant devant lui, son salut à portée de main. Malheureusement, que seraient les histoires si tout se déroulait vraiment comme on l’aurait voulu ?

Grimmjow, fidèle à cet adage, risqua un coup d’œil derrière son épaule. Seuls le marbre froid et les ténèbres intermittentes causées par la flamme vacillante des flambeaux fouettés par les vents nocturnes lui répondirent. Il tenta un regard en contrebas, discernant les jardins et les cours intérieures illuminés par les réjouissances qui battaient leur plein, devinant presque les nuances d’encens capiteuses qui s’envolaient jusqu’à lui. Le pont était désert et seules les bribes de musique qui y parvenaient troublaient le calme apparent. L’Américain n’en fut pas soulagé pour autant. Ichimaru Gin était redoutable en bien des façons.

Il inspira profondément, humant l’air de la nuit, et se mit à courir, laissant la douceur du vent d’Est caresser sa peau mordorée. Les flammes dansant sous le souffle oriental conféraient à ses mèches des reflets irisés et nimbaient son corps sauvage de nuances tangerines. Il était réellement magnifique ainsi.

\- « Joli, mon beau, très joli. »

Le bleuté se figea en pleine course et tourna lentement la tête, découvrant l’albinos adossé à la balustrade, les bras croisés, à moins d’un mètre de lui, le sourire plus malsain que jamais. Il fit un écart tandis que Khamsim crachait de surprise et se remit à courir, refusant la défaite, refusant d’abandonner maintenant, refusant par-dessus tout d’admettre qu’il ne l’avait pas entendu, ni senti arriver avant qu’il ne se manifeste de lui-même. Il était rapide et surtout il lui restait moins d’un quart de la distance à parcourir. Il jeta un regard vers l’homme-renard qui n’avait pas décollé de la rambarde et qui souriait toujours. L’homme-félin voulait y croire, il occulta tous ses souvenirs de Gin, tout ce qu’il savait de lui, préférant se focaliser sur l’entrée de l’aile qui lui tendait les bras.

Un sifflement susurré à son oreille mit définitivement fin à ses espoirs :

\- « _Game over, sweetheart_. »

_... _

Un long hurlement animal mêlé de rage et de désespoir déchira le silence de la nuit.

_... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! 
> 
> J'apprécie les kudos et les commentaires si jamais vous avez une minute !
> 
> A très bientôt :)


	10. Ghibli ou La ciaccona de la mise à mort, fin d’une ère et prémices d’un ouragan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenue, bienvenue ! 
> 
> Recevoir Kudo et commentaire m'a fait très plaisir, merci :)
> 
> Voici venir le chapitre 10 !

Les Charognards se cachent pour ronronner et danser OU Quand soufflent les Vents d'Orient

Chapitre 10 : La ciaccona de la mise à mort, fin d’une ère et prémices d’un ouragan

_ Initialement, vers la fin du xvie siècle, la **chaconne** est une chanson populaire à danser à trois temps de caractère vif, originaire d'Amérique, pendant le vice royaume de Nouvelle-Espagne et introduite en Espagne par les marins. Transplantée ensuite dans d'autres pays d' Europe au début du xviie siècle, elle y devient une danse de caractère noble _

~~_... _ ~~

Gin l’avait fauché en pleine foulée, le renversant sur le dos, et cherchait maintenant à atteindre sa gorge. Khamsim, éjecté lors de l’impact, était retombé sur ses pattes et crachait de toutes ses forces en direction de l’argenté. Rugissant, le bleuté se démenait comme un beau diable pour se dégager de la prise de son assaillant.

Souriant, l’albinos esquiva aisément un coup vicieux du chef de la sécurité qui l’aurait envoyé valser au tapis, en profitant pour attraper ses deux poignets d’une main avec une facilité désarçonnante, lui bloquant les bras au-dessus de la tête et utilisa l’autre pour empoigner fermement la gorge découverte de sa proie, l’obligeant à s’immobiliser net.

\- « Dégage ! Lâche-moi, bordel, ‘spèce d’enfoiré ! », cracha furieusement l’Américain faisant se froncer les sourcils du traqueur qui se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur la gorge de sa proie, la faisant râler de douleur et s’interrompre dans le même temps, faute d’oxygène.

Observant la poitrine hâlée qui se soulevait rapidement au rythme d’une respiration complètement affolée, Gin se lécha lentement les lèvres en même temps que ses yeux caressaient voracement le corps musculeux qui s’offrait à lui. Oh quel splendide défouloir il avait trouvé là ! Il ferait bien mieux l’affaire que ces trois dindonnes gloussantes et braillardes !

Grimmjow tentait désespérément de ne pas céder à la panique. Après tout, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il tombait entre les griffes implacablement joueuses de l’argenté. Feulant sourdement, il se concentra, se forçant à oblitérer temporairement les cicatrices que l’homme renard lui avait laissées en souvenir et se relâcha, attendant le bon moment.

Trahissant son léger étonnement face à cette attitude inédite par un imperceptible haussement de sourcil, Gin, méfiant, raffermit sa prise sur les poignets de l’homme félin avant d’ouvrir la bouche :

\- « Grimmy, Grimmy, Grimmy, qu’est-ce que tu nous fais là ? Tu sais, je ne compte pas te lâcher, ni toi, ni tes jolis poignets, ni même laisser échapper ceci, susurra-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole, faisant courir sa langue le long de la jugulaire du bleuté qui frissonna de dégout, tandis que Khamsim crachait de rage.

On ne touchait pas. A son humain.

Le chat s’élança en prenant son élan, atterrissant souplement sur le large torse de Jaggerjack, qui se crispa légèrement sous l’impact avant d’écarquiller les yeux.

Ichimaru tourna la tête, s’intéressant enfin au mince félin furieux qui s’interposait entre lui et sa proie. Il leva un sourcil, restant un instant dubitatif avant que la lumière ne se fasse et que son sourire ne revienne sur son visage :

\- « Mais qui voilà, c’est bien le petit Khamsim, j'en mettrais ma main à couper ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais par ici, d’habitude tu rôdes plutôt dans les hauts quartiers non ? »

Le félin lui jeta un regard noir avant de poser avec autorité ses pattes avant sur la poitrine du bleuté, revendiquant sa propriété d’un miaulement péremptoire.

Le regard de Gin s’étrécit encore plus, si c’était possible, avant qu’il ne se penche vers l’animal qui se tenait fièrement campé sur sa proie désignée de la soirée :

\- « Lui ? Tu le réclames, lui ? Il t’intéresse tant que ça ? »

Un grondement éloquent lui répondit tandis que le chat doublait de volume tant son pelage se hérissait, le faisant ressembler à une ample boule de fourrure, mais plutôt dans le genre dangereuse la boule de fourrure.

En effet, la poigne prolongée de l’argenté sur le cou du bleuté l’avait dangereusement fait virer à l’indigo et il se débattait maintenant avec l’énergie du désespoir, Gin, distrait, s’en aperçut enfin et le relâcha négligemment. Grimmjow se redressa autant que le lui permettait ses poignets, toujours rivés au sol par l’autre main de l’homme renard, crachotant et tenta d’aspirer une grande goulée d’air frais, toussant comme un perdu avant de relever un regard prodigieusement obscur, promettant mille morts à son tourmenteur. Le tourmenteur en question le dévisagea un moment avec tendresse, faisant fi des envies de meurtre de sa proie avant de lui caresser la joue du bout de l’index, esquivant avec amusement les crocs luisants qui ne manquèrent pas de tenter de venir happer ce doigt insultant.

\- « Certes. Je conçois qu’il est fascinant. »

Cette fois, le feulement de l’animal se fit approbateur.

L’albinos fronça les sourcils, et tandis que son expression tournait à l’orage, il susurra d’un ton venimeux :

\- « Mais il y a un problème, vois-tu, il est à moi. Il a été à moi, bien avant de pouvoir être à toi. C’est aussi simple que ça. »

Khamsim lâcha un piaulement moqueur. Le traqueur au pelage d’ivoire, posséder le bleuté ? Absurde ! Son humain bleu, il le partageait uniquement avec son maître !

L’argenté sourit avec indulgence :

\- « Tu es jeune, Khamsim. Tu as, quoi, environ quatre ans maintenant ? »

Le félin bomba le torse et s’ébouriffa un peu plus la fourrure, gazouillant presque de fierté. En effet, il était tout à fait adulte.

\- Donc, poursuivit Gin, tu n’étais même pas né quand ton cher Grimmjow est arrivé à la citadelle ?

\- Miih ?, les oreilles du félin retombèrent lentement sur son crâne en même temps que son pelage retombait tel un soufflé raté et le miaulement se fit très hésitant.

_ ~~...~~ _

Pendant ce temps-là, un Grimmjow Jaggerjack à la respiration encore sifflante enrageait, lentement mais sûrement, d’être complètement ignoré au profit d’un chat, certes il ne s’agissait pas d’un chat ordinaire mais tout de même ! Il détestait par-dessus tout être le sujet de la conversation sans que quiconque ne prenne la peine de lui demander son avis sur la question ! Vexé, il fomentait furieusement un coup d’éclat, relégué dans son coin, quand il dressa soudain l’oreille aux dernières paroles de Gin, anticipant avec crainte la suite de son petit discours.

\- « Tu ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé il y a presque six ans maintenant. Tu ne sais pas comment ça s’est passé. Tu ne sais pas ce que ton maître a ordonné à l’époque. Tu ignores tout de ce que ton humain chéri a fait et a subi. Tu ne sais rien ! Rien du tout », ronronna l’homme renard avec délectation.

Chaque phrase avait sonné comme un glas pour le bleuté qui avait senti son cœur se resserrer un peu plus à chaque mot prononcé par cette voix de velours qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il ferma un instant les yeux, refoulant avec difficulté les mauvais souvenirs que les paroles doucereuses de Gin avait exhumés.

Bien que méfiant, le chat s’assit sur le torse de l’homme, attentif, attendant les justifications du chasseur délavé. La notion de propriété et de territoire était très importante chez les félins. Il enroula toutefois délicatement sa queue autour de la gorge du bleuté, retraçant avec douceur les ecchymoses violacées qui commençaient à transparaître sur la peau hâlée, antithèse absolue du geste du traqueur, tentant par ce geste d’apporter du réconfort et du soutien à son humain favori.

Ichimaru sourit à cette vue, plus que ravi de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Il se racla la gorge et entama son récit :

\- « Vois-tu, quand ce splendide spécimen ici présent s’est retrouvé dans notre beau pays, bon gré mal gré, je te l’accorde, il a fallu lui inculquer les bonnes manières, et il se trouve qu’il était particulièrement peu réceptif à ses leçons. Vilain garçon, roucoula-t-il en caressant de sa main libre les mèches azurées de l’homme qu’il maintenait plaqué au sol, le faisant renâcler et gronder. Il a donc fallu recourir aux grands moyens pour le …stimuler ? Non, disons plutôt le pousser à développer son attention et ses capacités. J’ai donc intégré son petit programme quotidien. Il faut dire qu’au départ, il n’a pas été attentif du tout. Mais au fur et à mesure des séances, il a été forcé de reconsidérer ses options. J’ai contribué à faire de lui ce qu’il est maintenant, le parfait petit soldat, enfin presque parfait », sourit Ichimaru en entendant ledit parfait petit soldat jurer violemment.

Khamsim émit un piaulement intransigeant, certes, il comprenait ce que racontait le délavé mais il n’avait aucune preuve tangible de sa légitimité sur son humain.

Gin ne broncha pas, si ce n’est par un léger rire, amusé de l’impatience évidente du félin.

\- « J’y viens, j’y viens. Pas la peine d’en faire toute une boule de poils. »

L’animal gronda mais resta assis, attendant la suite, décidant de passer outre l’expression dégradante.

\- « Bien. Mon travail consistait donc à former notre petit chaton ici présent… » Il fut vite interrompu par le chaton en question, de fort méchante humeur :

\- M’appelle pas comme ça ! Et arrête de faire comme si j’tais pas là ! Relâche-moi, putain de bordel de merde ! »

\- Ma, ma, langage, mon beau, langage", le stoppa l’albinos en posant d’autorité ses doigts sur la bouche du bleuté, qui vit irrémédiablement rouge et ne se laissa pas faire, pas cette fois-ci.

Le traqueur ramena vivement sa main devant son visage, contemplant avec curiosité son index et son majeur ensanglantés, fixant le fluide écarlate qui s’échappait librement des ouvertures que les crocs tranchants de l’azuré avaient laissées dans sa chair.

Grimmjow, toujours maintenu au sol par l’autre main de l’argenté qui ne l’avait pas lâché malgré la surprise, cracha puis sourit de toutes ses dents, ses canines d’ordinaire immaculées teintées de vermillon.

Khamsim, qui avait sauté sur le côté, inclina la tête sur le côté, intrigué. Après tout, si son humain voulait affronter le traqueur, libre à lui. En plus, il avait trop rarement vu le bleuté combattre, ça promettait d’être intéressant.

Gin releva la tête, plongeant dans le bleu lagon satisfait du regard de Grimmjow et sans rompre le contact, porta sa main à ses lèvres et recueillit le liquide vital du bout de la langue, ouvrant lentement les yeux. Le bleuté perdit son sourire petit à petit en assistant avec effroi à la transformation des pupilles de l’albinos, passant de cercles parfaits à de simples fentes verticales, sombres écorchures luisantes dans le translucide éthéré des iris du renard qui n’avait pas cillé un seul instant durant tout le processus. Un frisson glacial remonta le long de son échine, car la dernière fois qu’il avait vu ces yeux-là, tout s’était très mal fini.

Le défiant malgré tout, ses yeux toujours plantés dans ceux, dorénavant fendus, du traqueur, il frémit lorsque son attention se concentra malgré lui sur la saveur métallique qui imprégnait sa langue, arome jumeau du sang qui tâchait le menton de l’homme renard qui lui faisait face, et qui le fixait toujours en souriant.

\- « J’admets que je ne m’y attendait pas à celle-là. Le chaton sait mordre en définitive. », le bras libre de l’argenté se mut à une vitesse terrifiante, inhumaine, agrippant le bleuté à la gorge, lui coupant la respiration sur le coup, ses doigts venant parfaitement s’imprimer sur les empreintes qui ornaient déjà la peau. L’Américain se débattit tant bien que mal, suffocant, tandis que Gin rapprochait son visage, jusqu’à ce que leurs souffles ensanglantés ne se mêlent.

\- Tu sais mon beau, je n’avais pas l’intention de te faire du mal. J’avais prévu de te faire courir et de jouer gentiment une fois que je t’aurais attrapé. Je voulais juste t’embêter un peu, comme au bon vieux temps. Rien de bien méchant, tu me connais", murmura-t-il d’une voix dangereusement calme, au timbre presque…attristé ?

Grimmjow haleta douloureusement, bien incapable de répondre. Le traqueur desserra sa prise une fraction de seconde, laissant un Jaggerjack à l’agonie inspirer avidement une bouffée d’oxygène et reprit :

\- « Mais tu es plus imprévisible que ce que j’aurais cru. Et tu m’as gracieusement offert ceci », conclut-il avec un soupir navré, en agitant ses doigts rougis, relâchant sa gorge pour ce faire.

Il saisit délicatement le menton de son vis-à-vis qui ne broncha pas, le maculant de vermeil par la même occasion et approcha sa bouche ourlée de rouge de son oreille :

\- « C’était inattendu, vraiment. Je pensais que tu n’étais plus qu’une marionnette brisée, un jouet cassé d’avoir été trop utilisé. Mais tu étais là tout ce temps, ton vrai toi, ta volonté si féroce dissimulée sous ce vernis de silence et d’obéissance. Tu étais déjà alléchant avant mais là…oh là c’est encore mieux !, chuchota Gin avec délectation, presque ronronnant. Après tout, avec un peu de sauvagerie c’est toujours plus plaisant. »

L’aura de l’albinos tressautait comme une onde radio mal réglée, parfait reflet de l’agitation et de l’excitation entre lesquelles l’homme renard oscillait.

Le souffle violent si caractéristique du Ghibli se leva, emportant avec lui des myriades de poussières d’étoiles dans la nuit, faisant virevolter les vêtements des deux protagonistes et la fourrure du félin spectateur, soulevant une masse d’air chaud et sec, figeant la scène, instantané irréel d’un drame à venir.

_ ~~...~~ _

Alarmé par le changement distinct de l’atmosphère, Grimmjow tenta un mouvement de recul.

Gin ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

~~_... _ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bientôt pour le chapitre 11 ^^ Si vous ne voulez pas manquer la sortie du prochain chapitre, pensez à cocher la subscription ;)
> 
> J'apprécie énormément vos retours, si mon histoire vous plait vous pouvez me remercier en laissant un petit commentaire ou un Kudo !
> 
> Bye bye :D


	11. Sharav ou Passacaglia taboue d’une détresse à vif qui trouve enfin sa source

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez petit cadeau, on enchaine tout de suite avec le chapitre 11 ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture ;)

Les Charognards se cachent pour ronronner et danser OU Quand soufflent les Vents d'Orient

Chapitre 11 : Sharav ou Passacaglia taboue d’une détresse à vif qui trouve enfin sa source

_ La **passacaille** est pratiquée par des musiciens ambulants (comme le dénote son étymologie : pasar por la calle). À ce stade de son évolution, elle devient indiscernable de la chaconne, car les noms semblent interchangeables selon les compositeurs. On retiendra une passacaglia des plus remarquables : Homo fugit velut umbra - Passacaglia della vita (L'Homme s'enfuit comme une ombre - Passacaille de la vie), attribuée à Stefano Landi (1586-1639) _

~~_... _ ~~

Le traqueur fondit sur les lèvres du bleuté, l’entraînant dans un baiser sauvage et exigeant. Leurs lèvres ondoyaient, l’un, rétif, tentant de s’échapper, l’autre, passionné, le poursuivant avec toute sa rage. Bientôt la langue impérieuse de l’argenté vint quémander plus, obligeant l’azuré à entrouvrir la bouche et s’insinua dans l’antre accueillante, répandant partout la saveur métallique de son propre sang, entremêlant et fusionnant leurs sens bouillonnants. Grimmjow gémit d’impuissance, fermant les yeux de détresse, ne pouvant plus supporter le poids des pupilles fendues du traqueur qui semblaient le sonder jusqu’aux tréfonds de son âme, le narguant sans vergogne.

Ichimaru, pour sa part, savourait simplement le goût du sang, mêlé à une saveur nouvelle, exotique et délicate, qu’il devinait être celle du bleuté lui-même. Cette association, décida-t-il immédiatement, était à la fois délicieusement unique et diaboliquement entêtante. De ce fait, il s’amusa à faire durer le baiser le plus longtemps possible, se délectant des tentatives de fuite du tatoué. Finalement, l’albinos dut bien se résoudre à quitter les lèvres de l’Américain. Alors qu’il se reculait enfin, il sentit le corps du bleuté se relâcher de soulagement, il se permit donc une dernière vicissitude, refermant sournoisement ses dents sur la langue de sa proie.

Grimmjow rouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant les canines mordre sa chair, plongeant dans les pupilles assombries de l’argenté tandis qu’il s’éloignait sans lâcher prise. L’azuré se retrouva rapidement face à un dilemme fort désagréable, en effet, soit il suivait le mouvement induit par l’albinos, soit il était bien parti pour se faire arracher la langue par le même dit-albinos. Une vive douleur fit implicitement basculer sa décision lorsque Gin resserra légèrement la mâchoire, impatient. Grimmjow se redressa au maximum, se collant presque à la poitrine de l’argenté, du moins autant que le lui permettaient ses bras tendus vers l’arrière, ses poignets toujours maintenus au sol par la poigne du traqueur commençant d’ailleurs à le faire sérieusement souffrir.

Ledit traqueur poussa le vice jusqu’à ce que Jaggerjack gémisse de douleur, le dos arqué à la limite de la rupture. Ichimaru s’était arrangé pour que le bleuté se retrouve inévitablement plaqué contre son torse, lui permettant ce faisant de ressentir le moindre frémissement de son corps tremblant, cambré à l’extrême.

_ ~~...~~ _

Du point de vue d’un observateur extérieur, la scène paraissait comme suspendue par le temps lui-même, surprenant ses deux protagonistes, deux silhouettes sybarites entremêlées sur ce pont désert balayé par les vents nocturnes, dans une posture scandaleuse, formant un couple farouche et dévastateur sous l’œillade complice de la lune rayonnante, caressé par le souffle brûlant d’un Sharav approbateur.

Le premier homme, si pâle, semblait refléter l’éclat siliceux de l’astre céleste, ses mèches opalescentes retombant sur son visage fin et cruel, masquant ses pupilles fendues. Le second, son parfait opposé, était bâti tout en contrastes, être solaire à la carnation hâlée si bien assortie à sa chevelure azurée, plus bleue que le bleu d’un franc ciel d’été.

Les deux étaient, à première vue, noyés dans une étreinte haletante, se partageant une même respiration libertine. L’argenté, possessif, dominait le baiser que l’on devinait brutal, et en même temps, épousait harmonieusement chaque courbe du corps cambré de son partenaire avec prévenance.

_~~... ~~ _

Et pourtant, un œil exercé aurait décelé la faille. Que ce soit les frissons, tant craintifs que rageurs qui parcouraient la peau du bleuté, que son regard effaré ou les efforts visibles que déployait l’argenté pour maintenir la situation dans son état actuel, ces signes démontraient à eux seuls que ce n’était pas la passion, ni l’amour qui dirigeait les deux hommes.

_ ~~...~~ _

Malheureusement, la personne qui observait la scène dans l’ombre, à l’entrée du pont, possédait en apparence un œil extrêmement peu aiguisé. Elle se recula silencieusement, la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés, avant de faire volte-face et de se hâter dans la direction opposée aux soi-disant amants. Obnubilée par la vision des deux corps enlacés, elle ne prêta aucunement attention à la troisième silhouette renfoncée dans l’ombre de la baie extérieure qui la regarda passer sans mot dire, et bifurqua à l’angle du couloir, disparaissant dans la nuit.

Ladite silhouette se détacha de sa cachette, ses yeux vifs n’avaient, eux, manqué aucun geste des deux antagonistes et en avaient logiquement déduit ce qu’il y avait à soupçonner, contrairement à l’autre témoin peu perspicace et inopportun qui s’était éclipsé. Elle sourit dans l’obscurité fallacieuse de la nuit d’Orient et reporta son attention sur les deux hommes toujours placés dans une posture plus que compromettante et ô combien outrageusement excitante.

_ ~~...~~ _

La chape de plomb à trancher au couteau qui immobilisait l’action vola pourtant en éclats de cristal silencieux lorsque l’albinos rompit l’équilibre précaire qu’il avait instauré, en plaquant, en un brusque coup de hanche, son bas ventre contre celui de l’homme félin qui écarquilla les yeux, mortifié, avant de recommencer à se débattre, encore plus violemment qu’auparavant, quitte à se faire mal. L’homme aux cheveux d’argent, indulgent, ouvrit la mâchoire, autorisant le bleuté à reculer vivement son visage autant que le lui permettait sa position plus qu’inconfortable.

« Vois-tu, mon insubordonné Jaggerjack, j’avais d’autres attentes pour ce soir mais tu as réussi à me faire changer mes plans. Alors, je vais t’énoncer le programme de la soirée et on va voir ce que tu en penses, d’accord ? Je vais tout d’abord te lâcher, juste le temps que tu te remettes droit sur tes pattes, de toute façon si tu essayes de m’échapper, la conclusion en sera juste pire, pour toi j’entends. Ensuite je vais te traîner jusqu’à mes appartements, probablement te jeter sur le lit, je n’y ai pas encore trop réfléchi, t’enlever tout ce tissu gênant, en le déchirant en fins lambeaux de préférence, et t’utiliser comme bon me semblera pour t’exprimer toute la frustration que j’accumule depuis ce matin. Ou alors juste te baiser sur le tapis et t’écouter gémir, ça pourrait être pas mal aussi. Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ?, gouailla Gin d’un ton docte, songeur, son masque affable s’était craquelé, ne dissimulant plus que sporadiquement la folie sourde qui vagabondait et sautillait au creux de son regard.

~~ _..._ ~~

Pour sa défense, l’homme renard flirtait avec ses limites depuis toujours, se maintenant tel un équilibriste sur le cordon de la raison, folâtrant aux frontières de la démence avec l’aisance que confère la pratique. Pourtant, l’accumulation d’événements contrariants au cours de la journée avait mis son self-control à rude épreuve, mais ça, à la rigueur, il en avait l’habitude. Puis il avait fallu qu’il croise CETTE personne, ce qui n’avait fondamentalement pas aidé. Ensuite…bon, il passait volontiers outre les trois empotées de service. Mais ce que sa nature n’avait pas pu supporter, c’était que SA proie ose lui résister autant. Oh, ça ne l’avait pas tant contrarié que cela, au contraire, non, la désobéissance de l’homme félin n’avait fait qu’enflammer son être, libérant ses pulsions prédatrices. Et pour couronner le tout, l’odeur délicieuse du bleuté ainsi que la chaleur typique de sa condition avaient fait fondre sa maîtrise de soi.

Le goût du sang avait déclenché sa transmutation, il le savait mais il était parvenu à limiter le changement à ses yeux. Mais là tout de suite, ses instincts étaient entrés en fusion, submergeant sa conscience et son jugement dans un maelstrom brouillon d’où ressortaient seuls nettement désir de domination et excitation dévastatrice, pour ne citer que ces deux-là. Et retenir plus longtemps son naturel devenait plus éprouvant à chaque seconde qui passait. Il avait rapidement pesé ses options, luttant pour maintenir ses pensées aussi claires que possible. Après quelques secondes de difficile réflexion, le traqueur avait fini par arrêter son choix et en était arrivé à une très simple et unique conclusion : Aizen n’allait pas être content. Du tout.

_ ~~...~~ _

Grimmjow, de son côté, était enragé. Putain mais il n’avait rien demandé à personne ! Lui, ce qu’il voulait c’était retourner tranquillement dans sa chambre et dormir pour oublier sa semaine qui commençait tellement mal ! Et sa vie, pendant qu’il y était, tiens. Mais pourquoi il était sorti ?! Et voilà que l’autre pervers lui tombait dessus ! Il pouvait pas se limiter à ses pouffes, merde à la fin ? Comme si il ne pouvait pas se contenter d’avoir Aizen sur le dos, sans jeu de mots douteux. Non, il fallait qu’il se tape les deux à la fois, toujours sans mauvais jeu de mots. Il en avait plein le cul, sans jeu de…raah, il allait vraiment falloir qu’il change son vocabulaire ! Il en avait marre, ouais voilà, ras-le-bol ! Un traqueur sadique, il pouvait encaisser, il l’avait déjà fait durant toutes ces ô combien dernières longues années. La soumission, il avait déjà malheureusement trop souvent expérimenté pour que cela le blesse irrémédiablement. Le baiser, c’était déjà le geste de trop, mais là, là fallait pas pousser ! Il était pas venu le jour où Grimmjow Jaggerjack se lancerait dans une carrière de gigolo. Y’avait pas marqué sex-toy sur son front !

Ichimaru le lâcha au moment où le bleuté, écarlate de fureur, passait psychologiquement le point de non-retour, quelque chose se brisant en lui dans un claquement sec.

Sans le soutien de l’argenté, rien ne retenait l’Américain qui retomba dos au sol, poussant un soupir douloureux quand sa colonne vertébrale fut libérée de la tension qui la cambrait si intensément. Gin s’était déjà redressé et le fixait, un sourire dément aux lèvres. Puisant dans ses réserves, l’Américain se releva avec toute la dignité dont il était capable, aussi droit qu’une barre de fer, sous le regard narquois du traqueur.

Maintenant, il fallait agir vite et bien. Grimmjow, résolu, se plaça de profil, les bras levés, en position de garde, réduisant au maximum les ouvertures que pouvait laisser, il le savait très bien, son corps imposant. Les yeux fendus de Gin s’étrécirent et son aura se mit de nouveau à crépiter et à tressauter comme une vieille radio mal réglée.

Puis il sourit, mais d’un sourire si doux qu’il en aurait fait fondre l’intégralité des neiges éternelles du continent si elles avaient eu la mauvaise idée de se trouver là.

Le traqueur, à la grande inquiétude de l’homme félin, se recula de quelques pas, contemplant le bleuté figé en position défensive, avant de lui faire un clin d’œil ravageur, atrocement hors contexte, et de simplement lever les bras, relâchant son aura. Entièrement. Sans aucune retenue.

_ ~~...~~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bientôt pour le chapitre 12 !
> 
> Bye bye :D


	12. Gharbi ou Marcato d’une incompréhension mutuelle noyée par le désir d’un éveil irréversible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous voilà de retour pour le chapitre 12 !
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Les Charognards se cachent pour ronronner et danser OU Quand soufflent les vents d'Orient

Chapitre 12 : Gharbi ou Marcato d’une incompréhension mutuelle noyée par le désir d’un éveil irréversible

_**Marcato** est un mot italien (marcato, marqué) désignant une manière de jouer les notes en martelant celles-ci. Le musicien pouvant détacher chaque note ou les accentuer. Sa principale utilisation est d'attirer l'attention sur la mélodie ou le sujet qui peut être négligé._

_ ~~...~~ _

C’était comme ouvrir toutes les vannes d’un barrage sur-sollicité et se retrouver en contrebas, en travers du chemin de plusieurs milliers de mètres cube d’eau déchainée, du moins c’était la vision qui s’imposa à Grimmjow qui serra douloureusement les dents, se prenant le courant de plein fouet.

L’argenté, grisé, éclata de rire, un rire vrai, un rire franc, plus glaçant encore que les petits ricanements dont il gratifiait le bleuté auparavant. Car la vision d’un Ichimaru Gin ivre de puissance, riant à gorge déployée, les bras toujours grands ouverts, entouré d’un halo gris terne ondoyant furieusement comme du vif-argent en fusion, était l’une des choses les plus terrifiantes que le tatoué avait vue de sa vie. Son hilarité semblait intarissable, et son rire montait, de plus en plus habité, prenant des accents de démence, frisant avec des aigus déchirants, mettant à l’épreuve les tympans sensibles de l’homme félin.

Puis soudain, sans cesser de s’esclaffer, l’albinos disparut, laissant le chef de la sécurité interloqué.

« Trop lent, chaton.», la voix, immatérielle, presque séraphique, résonna telle une condamnation à mort à son oreille.

Grimmjow fit volte-face, frappant d’instinct l’origine du commentaire moqueur, et ne rencontra que le vide et les pavés de l’arche arachnéenne battue par les vents.

« Manqué. », commenta la voix amusée, cruellement narquoise.

Le bleuté ne perdit pas de temps à chercher à en localiser la source, ce qu’il savait être parfaitement inutile. Par contre, il connaissait un moyen infaillible de forcer son tourmenteur à se montrer.

Il inspira profondément et se rua avec toute la vitesse dont il était capable vers la tour des quartiers Ouest, poussant ses muscles au maximum, grimaçant lorsqu’il les sentit protester, les bons traitements de l’albinos ne les ayant visiblement pas ménagés. Ce fut parce qu’il avait poussé sa concentration au maximum, se focalisant sur ses sens les plus développés en négligeant tous les autres, qu’il put percevoir l’arrivée du traqueur. Et lorsque ses bras sortirent de l’ombre, juste devant lui, pour venir enlacer presque amoureusement son torse, il était prêt.

« Tu ne pouvais pas plus mal jouer ton atout, mon ange. », persifla l’homme renard, ouvertement déçu, un éclat translucide de folie douce brûlant au cœur de son regard désappointé.

Ce fut cette phrase, plus que l’attitude extravagante, même pour lui, de l’albinos, qui convainquit Grimmjow que son état l’empêchait de raisonner clairement, car si Ichimaru Gin s’était trouvé en pleine possession de ses moyens, il se serait méfié, au moins un minimum. Et en effet, si le tatoué s’était laissé attraper aussi purement et simplement que cela, c’était parce que la fuite ne l’intéressait plus, oh ça non, plus du tout même. Ce qu’il voulait plus que tout au monde, en cet instant précis, c’était attaquer le traqueur, et lui faire très mal de préférence mais il n’était pas très regardant sur le degré de douleur tant qu’il parvenait à lui en infliger.

Lorsque l’argenté referma son étreinte, enlaçant sa proie avec gourmandise, le corps entrainé de Grimmjow se contracta.

Grâce en soit rendue à ses réflexes inhumains, Gin évita le plus gros des dégâts mais ne put esquiver la dernière attaque désespérée du bleuté. Lorsque l’homme aux cheveux d’argent le relâcha pour porter précipitamment sa main à sa clavicule, la retirant couverte de sang, le tatoué poussa un rugissement sauvage, qui sonnait autant comme une déclaration de guerre qu’un cri de victoire.

Et le ciel l’entendit, la voûte céleste se déchira avec fracas en un éclair aveuglant, presque aussitôt suivi par un roulement de tonnerre assourdissant, duetto fidèle et indissociable, annonciateur des redoutables orages orientaux qui ne laissaient rien ni personne échapper à leur colère, imprimant leur marque impitoyable sur la terre desséchée et les êtres insignifiants qui la foulent.

~~ _..._ ~~

Bientôt, une pluie implacable s’abattit sur les deux adversaires, dynamique uniforme perturbée par des trombes que le Gharbi renvoyait presque à la verticale, créant des courants ascendants allant à l’encontre des lois terrestres.

L’eau ruissela le long du corps pâle de Gin, nettoyant graduellement la blessure que l’homme arborait désormais au-dessus de la clavicule gauche, faisant apparaitre une marque de morsure extrêmement nette, les crocs s’étant profondément enfoncés dans la chair, témoignant de toute l’opiniâtreté de leur propriétaire. Contrairement à la dernière fois qu’il avait goûté le sang de l’albinos sur son palais, Jaggerjack ne souriait pas. Ramassé sur lui-même dans un singulier mimétisme des félins, il attendait la riposte qui ne tarderait pas à tomber.

L’homme renard était parcouru de frissons, son regard fissuré toujours fixé sur l’hémoglobine qui recouvrait sa paume, lentement diluée par les larmes astrales qui dévalaient ensuite son avant-bras, laissant sur leur passage des stries écarlates qui suivaient le dessin des veines bleutées qui ondoyaient juste en dessous, tranchant particulièrement sur sa peau liliale, à la limite du translucide, avant de rouler jusqu’à la pointe osseuse de son coude et de sombrer dans l’anonymat, rejoignant des consœurs sans visage pour ne former plus qu’une. Lentement, il releva la tête, semblant découvrir l’homme qui lui faisait face pour la première fois.

Le bleuté se crispa, prêt à accueillir l’argenté avec tout ce qu’il avait. Argenté qui ne bougeait pas d’un cil, se contentant de le fixer d’un œil neuf. Excédé, Grimmjow finit par craquer :

« Ramène-toi bordel ! Viens, j’t’attends ! Viens m’chercher putain, vas-y ! », hurla l’azuré de toutes ses forces, vomissant sa rage et sa peur à travers l’ondée, laissant l’eau caresser son visage, autorisant des sentiments tumultueux profondément enfouis à refaire enfin surface. Il se sentait vivant pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Une sensation proche de ce qu’il avait ressenti en poursuivant ce rouquin d’une vivacité hypnotique, quand il n’avait pas pu résister à son impulsion impérieuse de le toucher mais démesurément amplifiée.

Ichimaru resta silencieux, dévisageant l’Américain sans trop y croire. Finalement, il s’avança d’un seul pas, le mettant instantanément sur le qui-vive. D’une voix éraflée par ses éclats de rire psychotiques datant de quelques minutes à peine, une petite éternité, il croassa :

« Grimmjow… Est-ce que tu… pleures? »

L’Américain le dévisagea avec incompréhension, putain, qu’est-ce qu’était encore allé inventer ce salopard de serpent ? Mais l’albinos semblait mortellement sérieux. Il commença finalement à se rendre compte que ce n’étaient pas seulement des larmes célestes qui dégringolaient sur ses joues. Incrédule, il porta les doigts à son visage, recueillant les perles douceâtres qui s’écoulaient sans retenue de ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas. Vraiment pas.

L’argenté semblait hypnotisé par les larmes du bleuté. Pendant toutes ces années, il ne lui en avait pas accordé, ne serait-ce qu’une seule, malgré tout ce qu’il lui avait pu lui faire subir. Quelle était la différence ? Qu’est-ce qui avait changé ? Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Il fit un pas de plus vers le tatoué, puis un autre, sans qu’il ne semble y faire attention, focalisé qu’il était sur ses paumes qui s’étaient mises à trembler violemment. Il finit par l’atteindre, recueillant son visage entre ses mains en coupe, plongeant dans son regard noyé de larmes et d’interrogations et pourtant si inexpressif, presque atone. Un choc violent l’électrisa, et inconsciemment, sans qu’il ne puisse les retenir, ses mains descendirent le long de son cou, l’entourant avec délicatesse, épousant du velours de ses phalanges albâtres les marques violacées qu’il y avait gravées plus tôt.

Le bleuté n’esquissa pas un geste, laissant les longs doigts de l’argenté ourler sa gorge meurtrie. Gin ne savait pas pourquoi son corps s’était mis à bouger de lui-même mais ce dont il était certain, c’était bien qu’il ne voulait pas d’un Grimmjow Jaggerjack dans cet état. Il chercha alors un moyen, quel qu’il soit, de retourner la situation à son avantage.

Inclinant pensivement la tête sur le côté, il le questionna d’une voix soyeuse :

« Dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais ce qui se murmure à mon sujet ? »

Le bleuté resta sans réaction, avant que la question ne parvienne à traverser l’épais brouillard opaque qui envahissait son esprit. Il fronça les sourcils, interpellé par l’interrogation de Gin, creusant dans ses souvenirs, se raccrochant à la banale réalité du langage, comme un noyé à sa bouée de sauvetage.

\- "Je sais seulement ce que les rumeurs racontent, articula-t-il, hésitant, d’une voix fragile, une voix d’enfant perdu.

\- Bien, c’est déjà un bon départ. Dis toujours, l’encouragea l’argenté avec douceur.

\- Elles racontent que tu as deux compagnons d’âme. Deux êtres opposés, ambivalents, aussi paradoxaux qu’ils sont complémentaires.

\- Continue.

\- On dit qu’il est déjà bien assez compliqué de vivre avec un compagnon d’âme, alors deux… Leur intime deviendrait complétement…, le bleuté hésita.

\- Fou ? Dément ?, termina le traqueur pour lui. Schizophrène, peut-être ?

\- Scindé en deux. Ecartelé à jamais. Déchiré entre deux éventualités sans avoir le droit d’en choisir une définitivement, rectifia le chasseur

\- Joliment formulé ! Et bien résumé. Et alors, selon ces fameuses rumeurs, quelle serait la nature de mes _tehilas_?

\- Personne ne sait vraiment, récita Grimmjow d’une voix monocorde, son regard s’égarant de nouveau, perdu dans le vague.

\- Les rumeurs manquent un peu d’épaisseur ces derniers temps, ah quelle triste époque nous vivons là ! Et… d’après toi ?", roucoula l’argenté en rapprochant ses yeux aux pupilles fendues du visage du bleuté, caressant la peau soyeuse de sa nuque duvetée du bout de ses longs doigts fins, cherchant presque fébrilement par ce contact à l’ancrer sur la terre ferme.

Les iris de Grimmjow flamboyèrent, gagnant en intensité, chassant le flou qui s’y était installé et avait obscurci leur flamme déjà dangereusement vacillante.

\- "Serpent, cracha-t-il sans hésitation, écœuré, détournant le regard des pupilles ophidiennes qui le scrutaient.

\- Mais c’est qu’il est observateur, notre cher chef de la sécurité, persifla l’homme aux cheveux d’argent. Et pour mon autre _tehila_?

\- Je ne sais pas", éluda le bleuté en essayant se dégager brusquement.

Ichimaru resserra drastiquement l’étau de ses mains, immobilisant l’azuré, le dominant de quelques centimètres. Songeur, il considéra un instant le visage désabusé qui lui faisait face avant de pousser un long soupir résolu. Puis il inclina gracieusement la tête de manière à accéder aux clavicules du bleuté qui tressaillit lorsque l’albinos lécha la zone fine, tendue comme une peau de tambour veloutée sur la charpente d’os fragile. La langue chaude de l’homme serpent courut le long de la ligne élégante tracée dans la chair, redessinant chaque courbe, chaque galbe.

Puis il s’arrêta, la pointe de son nez lovée dans le creux osseux, avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois, relâchant un peu de la pression qui tambourinait à ses tempes, et d’y planter avec douceur ses canines qui s’allongèrent au fur et à mesure qu’elles progressaient dans la plaie jusqu’à devenir de longs crochets aiguisés et s’immobiliser au cœur d’une veine battant la mesure immuable d’une partition vitale. Le chef de la sécurité retint une plainte étouffée, n’osant pas bouger tant que les crocs étaient encore plantés dans sa chair.

Le traqueur se retira lentement, faisant renâcler sa proie lorsque ses crochets frôlèrent un nerf en ressortant. Grimmjow était mortifié, certes mais surtout horriblement partagé. S’il n’avait s’agit que de douleur pure, il aurait pu la supporter, voire mieux, y résister, mais alors que le traqueur avait plongé au plus profond de son être, le contact s’était fait irrésistiblement sensuel et une sensation de langueur s’était propagée dans tout son organisme, ses cellules hurlant et suppliant pour plus de ce délicieux contact avec l’argenté. Le bleuté secoua désespérément la tête, refusant d’admettre ce qu’il avait ressenti.

\- "Tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir, tu sais. C’est l’effet de mon venin. Et puis œil pour œil, dent pour dent, susurra l’albinos en désignant moqueusement la profonde morsure qui ornait son propre corps

\- Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait ?, gronda l’Américain, son visage s’assombrissant de manière alarmante.

\- Respire, tu veux ? Tu m’avais l’air en état de choc, j’ai bien essayé de te faire réagir avec mon petit interrogatoire, mais je n’ai pas pour vertu d’être patient. Alors, j’ai opté pour une autre méthode. Tu vas juste être plus détendu et tu auras peut-être une folle envie tout à fait subite de me dire la vérité. C’est tout.

\- C’est tout ?! C’est TOUT ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule, connard ?! Tu crois que j’ai envie d’te raconter ma vie ? Va mourir !

\- Tss, tss, langage ! Attends encore quelques minutes et on en reparle, d’accord mon beau ?", sourit l’argenté.

~~_... _ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a atteint les 500 "hits" sur ma traduction anglaise de cette histoire, je suis trop contente !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudo ou un commentaire, c'est la plus belle façon de me remercier si mon histoire vous plait :D
> 
> A bientôt pour le chapitre 13 !


	13. Notos ou Martellato d’une culpabilité inattendue alimentée par les soupçons d’une réalité aux ravages incendiaires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenue à vous, c'est parti pour le chapitre 13 !

Les Charognards se cachent pour ronronner et danser OU Quand soufflent les vents d'Orient

Chapitre 13 : Notos ou Martellato d’une culpabilité inattendue alimentée par les soupçons d’une réalité aux ravages incendiaires

_ Le **martellato** rappelle le « decrescendo », où il est question d'obtenir une diminution progressive du son. L'attaque est forte puis la diminution progressive mais rapide. Le son obtenu est comparable à une cloche que l'on sonne. _

~~_... _ ~~

L’homme serpent se mut de nouveau à une vitesse inhumaine, fauchant impitoyablement les jambes du bleuté, le faisant lourdement chuter sur le marbre mouillé, avant de s’emparer de sa cheville, le trainant jusqu’à la balustrade du pont sans tenir compte de ses gesticulations. Il l’envoya valser contre le parapet, le dos et la tête de son fardeau heurtèrent avec force la surface dure, lui arrachant un grognement.

Ignorant l’Américain sonné offert aux caprices météorologiques, Gin fouilla dans ses nombreuses poches, marmonnant pour lui-même. Il émit un ronronnement de satisfaction lorsqu’il mit enfin la main sur ce qu’il cherchait.

Reportant son attention sur sa proie qui reprenait difficilement ses esprits, il se pencha vers lui, nichant son visage dans le creux de son cou, collant la pointe de son nez glacé tout contre la peau chaude et bronzée.

Grimmjow, de son côté, tentait de retrouver ses repères, floutés par la rencontre mouvementée entre son crâne et la roche inflexible du balcon. Lorsqu’enfin le monde s’arrêta de tourner, ce fut pour qu’une odeur familière vienne caresser ses narines sensibles, et ce malgré la pluie battante.

Intrigué, Jaggerjack inspira profondément, cherchant à reconnaitre ce parfum, à la fois glacé aux accents frissonnants de menthol, et chaud comme les nuances incendiaires d’une forêt en automne. Ce fut lorsque les mèches immaculées du traqueur chatouillèrent sa pommette qu’il mit le doigt sur le propriétaire de l’odeur qui emplissait ses poumons.

Son mouvement de recul fut avorté par la pierre froide et ruisselante de la balustrade. Gin sourit dans l’encolure de l’azuré avant de l’enlacer fermement, descendant ses mains dans le bas de son dos.

Un voile écarlate tomba devant les yeux du bleuté. Ca y était. Il en avait assez. Il n’était pas un défouloir pour les albinos frustrés. Ça faisait bien trois jours que le monde entier semblait s’être mis d’accord pour le faire chier un maximum. Et là, il disait stop. Fallait pas exagérer non plus. Et les rugissements qui résonnaient toujours plus fort du plus profond de son être étaient plus que d’accord.

Ichimaru sentit sa proie commencer à trembler contre lui. Il sourit encore plus largement. Enfin. Ce n’était pas trop tôt. Son venin était plus efficace d’habitude. Il se hâta de terminer ce qu’il avait commencé, refermant ses mains sur les poignets du chef de la sécurité frissonnant, les ramenant dans son dos.

Grimmjow, noyé entre sa rage et les rugissements vindicatifs de son âme, ne reprit pied avec la réalité que lorsqu’il sentit un froid métallique se verrouiller sur ses poignets.

Alarmé, il releva la tête, tombant nez à nez avec le visage inexpressif de l’albinos, plus menaçant encore que quand il arborait son sempiternel sourire narquois. Il testa immédiatement ses options en tirant sur ses liens, se rendant rapidement compte que le traqueur ne s’était pas moqué de lui.

Les menottes qui encerclaient sa peau étaient anormalement lourdes et leur amplitude extrêmement réduite. La chaine avait été passée autour d’une barre de fer forgé qu’il identifia comme étant le pied d’un des braseros qui illuminaient le pont et qui était également rivé solidement à la balustrade.

Cette découverte ne mit pas fin à ses tremblements, au contraire, elle les intensifia excessivement.

_ ~~...~~ _

Gin s’était reculé pour admirer son œuvre, se délectant de la vision de l’azuré soumis contre son gré, du spectacle plus qu’appréciable de son corps musculeux ruisselant sous l’ondée nocturne, reflétant aléatoirement les flammes des braseros qui continuaient à danser joyeusement malgré les intempéries, ses mèches assombries plaquées sur son visage rauque empreint d’une expression sauvage, mettant en valeur les méplats de sa stature.

\- « Ichimaru…Détache-moi, articula Grimmjow avec difficulté.

L’argenté pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, fixant tendrement l’Américain, ses pupilles fendues reflétant sa démence latente informulée.

\- Je ne peux pas. Pas tout de suite, répondit-il presque tristement, faisant tressaillir le bleuté.

\- Détache-moi bordel !, hurla-t-il en ruant dans ses entraves, le regard paniqué.

\- J’y suis presque. Je ne peux pas tout arrêter maintenant.

\- Laisse-moi partir…, murmura péniblement l’azuré en baissant la tête, masquant son visage à la vue du traqueur.

Gin se rapprocha doucement et tendit la main, effleurant la joue du bleuté de ses doigts qui saignaient toujours, remontant à l’aveugle jusqu’à ses yeux d’outremer écarquillés, noyés de larmes de détresse. Le tatoué n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il pleurait toujours.

\- Gin…s’il te plaît…détache-moi, supplia-t-il. Elle déteste ça… »

Ichimaru frémit déraisonnablement en entendant l’Américain l’appeler par son prénom pour la toute première fois depuis qu’ils se connaissaient, et ferma les yeux un instant. Résolu, il inspira profondément et murmura :

\- Je sais.

Agrippant fermement le menton de Grimmjow, il retint son souffle et releva son visage.

Intransigeant, il scruta les pupilles dilatées floutées de larmes avant de finalement le relâcher, satisfait, retirant sa main, laissant retomber la tête de l’homme grelottant. Contemplant le bleuté, il se laissa tomber face à lui, lui offrant un sourire encourageant :

\- « Si tu pouvais te voir…, chantonna l’argenté dans sa direction.

L’azuré, tremblant, réagit instinctivement à sa voix, relevant la tête de lui-même, exposant au regard de leur public non déclaré, toujours habilement dissimulé derrière son alcôve, ce que l’albinos avait vérifié méthodiquement un instant plus tôt.

Les yeux de Grimmjow Jaggerjack avaient changé.

De bleu outremer, ils avaient viré à l’orange doré et ses pupilles s’étaient incurvées, lui conférant un regard foncièrement félin. Et ce n’était pas le seul changement. Ses canines s’étaient allongées, à tel point que leurs pointes dépassaient maintenant de sa bouche entrouverte, laissant échapper des halètements rauques, ainsi que ses oreilles qui étaient à présent effilées à leurs extrémités.

L’intrus, qui s’était bien gardé de changer de planque malgré la pluie battante, étouffa une exclamation de surprise à la vue de l’Américain manifestement en souffrance et amorça un mouvement de recul lorsque que le regard fêlé du traqueur s’immobilisa avidement sur sa cachette.

L’albinos reporta toutefois rapidement son attention sur sa proie lorsque celle-ci poussa une plainte déchirante, tandis que son organisme luttait contre la transformation, et se rapprocha prudemment, car, il le comprit très vite, quelque chose n’allait pas.

\- « Grimmjow ?, tenta-il lentement, Grimmjow, chaton, regarde-moi.

L’azuré riva son regard ambré flamboyant dans celui, clair et inquiet, du traqueur et articula péniblement entre ses canines aiguisées :

\- Gin, ne lui fais pas de mal… Je t’en prie…

L’argenté fronça violemment les sourcils en entendant son prénom passer de nouveau la frontière des lèvres du bleuté, pour seulement la seconde fois en cinq ans, son expression tournant à l’orage. Quelque chose clochait. Il ne lui avait pas menti tout à l’heure, son venin permettait, en définitive, de communiquer en toute franchise puisque les _tehilas_ ne pouvaient pas se mentir. Alors pourquoi la compagne d’âme de l’azuré n’avait-elle pas encore pris le pas sur la métamorphose ? La transformation était censée se dérouler rapidement et relativement sans douleur. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse tandis que le tatoué se tordait contre ses menottes, râlant douloureusement, son dos s’arquant violemment. Il n’y avait pas 50 possibilités ! Après un bref temps de réflexion, il estima à deux le nombre d’options qui semblaient réellement plausibles.

L’homme enchainé poussa une plainte paniquée alors que ses oreilles s’étiraient sur ses tempes, se couvrant de fourrure blanche aux reflets bleu électrique, perdant leur forme typiquement humaine.

Le traqueur se mordit la lèvre, concentré. Les yeux plissés, il étudiait la situation à une vitesse folle, reprenant étape par étape les évènements de la soirée.

_ ~~...~~ _

Primo, il avait eu une journée éprouvante, bon, ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde. Secundo, sa rencontre avec celui dont il ne devait surtout pas prononcer le nom n’ayant rien arrangé, il s’était rendu à la petite sauterie nocturne, pour rester poli, qui se donnait à la citadelle pour s’y changer les idées. Il pouvait toujours compter sur ce que l’humanité faisait de pire pour s’immerger dans une duveteuse déraison, une extravagance régénératrice qui lui faisait d’habitude le plus grand bien. Tertio, il était tombé, ou plutôt ces trois gourdes LUI étaient tombées dessus, de très jolies gourdes au demeurant, et il comptait bien en profiter largement jusqu’à ce qu’un félin bleuté particulièrement attrayant ne déboule dans l’équation et qu’il ne change de cible, et ce, fort dommage pour les trois dindes. Et quarto, ledit félin s’était révélé encore plus distrayant que prévu, lui offrant une traque délicieuse et une résistance rafraichissante, allant même jusqu’à lui rappeler la couleur de son propre sang.

Deux fois.

La première morsure l’avait peut-être légèrement mis en rogne, certes. Il voulait bien l’admettre. Il avait peut-être outrepassé les limites à ce moment-là. A peine. Personne n’avait jamais dit que gérer deux _tehilas_ rendait patient, bienveillant et vertueux. Tout bien réfléchi, c’était même plutôt l’inverse. Les _akicitas_ s’accordaient sur le fait qu’abriter deux compagnons d’âme rendait tout plus…extrême. Plus fort, plus intense, plus…violent. Les sensations sont démultipliées, les désirs exacerbés. Peu parmi les hommes seraient capables d’accomplir ce que Gin manipulait presque négligemment au quotidien. Cet homme était un funambule né, progressant sur le fil du rasoir de la folie, tanguant de ci de là au gré de ses humeurs.

Mais tout bien considéré, il ne l’avait pas tant abimé que ça, le petit chaton favori d’Aizen-Sama. Bon, une minuscule morsure de rien du tout par ci, deux-trois ecchymoses par là, un petit choc à la tempe, rien de bien vilain. Jusqu’à maintenant.

La métamorphose de l’azuré était bien trop laborieuse pour être bien engagée. Gin ne voyait que deux explications possibles. Soit le bleuté n’avait aucune habitude de l’ _Hanbleceya_ **,** ce qui pouvait, en partie, expliquer ce manque d’aisance affligeant, soit…Théoriquement il était possible de réprimer l’apparition du _tehila_ en pratiquant un rituel bien précis, empêchant par là même l’accomplissement de l’ _Hanbleceya_.

Dans le passé, on avait usé et abusé de ce cérémonial, principalement sur les prisonniers de guerre, durant les grands conflits de clans. Néanmoins, ces rites archaïques avaient peu à peu sombré dans la désuétude, requérant trop de préparation, de vastes connaissances et d’artéfacts tombés dans l’oubli.

Cependant, ces rites s’étaient gravés au fer rouge dans la mémoire vive des clans, de par leur extraordinaire cruauté autant que de par l’écœurante souffrance, tant physique que psychique qu’ils infligeaient au thérian, qui voyait son compagnon d’âme scellé dans sa chair.

Même quelqu’un comme Gin Ichimaru avait du mal à ne serait-ce qu’envisager l’exécrable possibilité, et l’horreur que lui inspiraient ces rites était à la limite de l’insoutenable. Lui qui partageait son âme avec deux compagnons, il y était d’autant plus sensible. Faire ça à un thérian et son tehila, c’était juste… inconcevable.

Spécialiste qu’il était de la soumission des corps, il considérait, à juste titre, l’âme comme sacrée. Porter atteinte à ce domaine privé, cet espace intime réservé à des êtres complémentaires, souiller ce qu’il estimait être le summum de la pureté, c’était inacceptable.

_ ~~...~~ _

Un gémissement pathétique le tira de sa réflexion effrénée, reportant son attention sur l’homme qui se débattait faiblement contre le marbre glacé de la balustrade. Ichimaru fronça les sourcils et s’approcha jusqu’à ce qu’il soit accroupi en face du bleuté. Grimmjow releva péniblement la tête, ses yeux luisant douloureusement sous la frange formée par ses mèches assombries et plaquées par la pluie, plongeant dans les abysses opalines des iris fendus du traqueur qui en frissonna malgré lui.

Plus que toute autre manifestation, ce fut la peur panique qui dansait au fond des yeux fauves de Grimmjow qui fit sombrer toutes ses certitudes.

Le tatoué avait l’air épuisé, comme si toutes ses forces avaient été consumées par sa lutte. Jamais il n’avait autant ressemblé à une bête sauvage acculée qu’en cet instant. Ichimaru le savait, un animal blessé qui avait perdu tout espoir de fuite était mortellement dangereux. Mais là, c’était encore l’homme au supplice, et non la bête, qui le dévisageait avec une volonté d’acier trempé, même exténué et à un fil de la crise de terreur.

Un sentiment inconnu traversa brièvement le traqueur à la vue des conséquences de son acte, et il sentit un poing se resserrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

~~_... _ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour votre fidélité !
> 
> Le meilleur remerciement possible : un petit commentaire ou cliquer sur le bouton KUDO :)
> 
> A bientôt pour le chapitre 14


	14. Barrani ou Acciacatura de l’effondrement angoissé d’une certitude et du néant qui en découle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Heureuse de vous revoir :D
> 
> Nous y revoilà, chapitre 14 !

Les Charognards se cachent pour ronronner et danser OU Quand soufflent les vents d'Orient

Chapitre 14 : Barrani ou Acciacatura de l’effondrement angoissé d’une certitude et du néant qui en découle

_ « En musique, une appoggiature brève (ou **acciacatura** ) est un ornement servant à retarder la note suivante, la note principale, sur laquelle on veut insister. Le même mot désigne également une note étrangère à l'harmonie » _

~~_... _ ~~

Il ne comprenait pas.

La violence, ça oui, il comprenait, et très bien même. C’était d’ailleurs son moyen de communication habituel avec Jaggerjack.

La subtilité, la flatterie, la manipulation, la flagornerie, la douceur, l’ironie, le sarcasme, la galanterie, ce panel prodigieux, cette palette de nuances sociales dont il usait à la perfection, par petites touches judicieusement placées, tel un peintre sur sa toile de maître, rien de tout ça ne lui était utile dans le cas présent. Rien dans son arsenal mondain ou même militaire ne lui semblait approprié à la situation actuelle.

Ses convictions, ses certitudes, semblaient avoir volé en éclats, et son esprit, loin de l’oasis aseptisé de sérénité ordonnée et de contrôle absolu qu’il aimait faire régner, était dans un bordel sans nom. Dans ce maelstrom dendritique, il ne parvenait qu’à saisir au vol quelques débris de son self-control réduit à néant, happant le vide une fois sur deux, un lambeau de flegme par ci, une esquille de sang-froid par là. Sans pouvoir réellement appréhender ce qu’il avait devant les yeux, croque-mort auto-désigné de ce cimetière psychologique fait de chair et d’os, il poursuivait les éclisses anoxiques de cette bouillie neuronique, tour à tour charogne et fossoyeur.

Pourtant, alors qu’il fouaillait méthodiquement dans les entrailles chimériques à ciel ouvert de sa morgue spirituelle personnelle, il fit une découverte. Une impression incroyablement tenace s’accrochait, les griffes solidement plantées dans le plancher flingué des ruines de son palais mental. Une sensation de vide, paradoxalement si consistante, une sensation de creux qu’il connaissait bien.

Une frustration affamée, avide de réponses, une soif de savoir que l’on ne pouvait étancher, inextinguible. Pourtant aisément condensée en un seul mot.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi.

Le point douloureux dans sa poitrine se resserra derechef, exsudant une chaleur désagréable qui se répandit peu à peu tel un immense incendie, dévorant tout sur son passage, se repaissant des restes calcinés de l’ouragan qui avait méthodiquement ruiné son assurance et ses certitudes.

Il. Voulait. Comprendre.

Saisissant brusquement les épaules de Grimmjow, Gin le força à le regarder, écartant d’une main impatiente ses mèches trempées quasi-translucides qui lui obscurcissaient la vue. Il sonda les orbes d’ambre félins fatigués qui scintillaient pourtant comme des étoiles au firmament.

« Pourquoi ?, exigea-t-il d’un ton pressant. Pourquoi tu ne changes pas ? Tu ne sais pas le faire ? Tu ne peux pas le faire ? »

Grimmjow lui jeta un regard désespéré, ses canines proéminentes d’un blanc d’ivoire pur maintenaient toujours sa mâchoire entrouverte, déformant légèrement ses paroles :

\- « Arrête ça. Ça ne marchera pas de toute manière… alors laisse-moi partir.

\- Pourquoi ça ne fonctionnera pas ? Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Ichimaru… S’il te plaît…, murmura-t-il, le ton las de sa voix démenti par le flot de douleur sans fin que reflétaient ses yeux.

\- Je veux juste comprendre, qu’y a-t-il de mal à ça ?, marmonna Gin pour lui-même, se mordillant inconsciemment le pouce. Tout à l’heure, tu m’as demandé de ne pas lui faire de mal, tu parlais bien d’elle ! Tu savais qu’elle allait venir prendre ta place, sinon tu n’aurais pas dit ça ! Alors pourquoi tu me dis que l’Hanbleceya est contrarié maintenant ? Tu as changé d’avis ? Tu ne peux pas lutter contre le changement et tu le sais. T’as pas assez de pratique, c’est ça ?!

\- Ça a…vraiment tellement d’im…d’importance pour toi de toujours…tout devoir comprendre ?, grimaça difficilement le bleuté, profitant d’une brève accalmie dans son martyre.

\- Plus que tout au monde, répondit honnêtement le traqueur sans même une seconde de réflexion, dévorant le tatoué de ses pupilles fêlées.

\- Tch, t’es vraiment… un sociopathe… de première toi, si j’t’explique, tu me laisses partir ?, chuinta le bleuté désabusé, agrippant une folle et ultime lueur d’espoir de fuite, l’œil craintif d’anticipation.

\- Si ça le vaut, on verra, au moins j’arrêterai la douleur. A prendre ou à laisser.

\- Merde, t’fais chier ! Ok…bon faut se dépêcher, on va …pas pouvoir tenir plu…plus longtemps…Tu dois...oh non non non…pas maintenant Panth’…pas main-Aaaaaah !

Grimmjow poussa soudain un hurlement déchirant de détresse mêlée de souffrance pure, sa masse imposante parcourue de soubresauts comme si tous les nerfs de son corps étaient bombardés d’influx électriques simultanément, la tête rejetée en arrière, forçant Gin à l’enlacer prestement et à peser de tout son poids sur son dos pour lui éviter de frapper contre le marbre de la balustrade. Couché sur le tatoué, le traqueur, plus frustré que jamais, serra les dents, tentant tant bien que mal d’immobiliser le corps robuste qui se débattait furieusement contre ses entraves, laissant échapper des sifflements de douleur.

Soudain, les haut-le-corps cessèrent aussi soudainement qu’ils avaient débuté, laissant Ichimaru haletant, le torse plaqué contre le creux des reins de l’azuré qui respirait lourdement.

\- « Ça y est, c'est passé ? Tu peux m’expliquer maintenant ? », souffla l’argenté impatient.

La phrase d’Ichimaru resta en suspens, le silence irréel de la scène seulement brisé par les plics-plocs réguliers des gouttes de pluie sur le marbre inondé et la respiration anormalement rauque de Jaggerjack, toujours étendu face contre le sol trempé, les bras douloureusement tirés vers le pied de fer forgé du brasero auquel il était toujours menotté.

\- « Oï ? »

Ichimaru tendait le bras pour retourner le corps du bleuté lorsqu’un grondement extrêmement sourd fit vibrer le poitrine musclée de l’Américain tandis que dans le même temps, une ombre efflanquée faisait irruption de derrière la vasque du brasero iridescent et se ruait sur l’homme gisant sur la pierre glacée.

Le traqueur suspendit son geste lorsqu’il reconnut Khamsim à la dernière seconde, sa fourrure ébène et ocre trempée plaquée sur les côtes, qui avait observé la scène à l’abri relatif de la vasque et se frottait maintenant vigoureusement contre l’épaule du chef de la sécurité.

Le susnommé finit par se redresser tant bien que mal en position quadrupède, les membres encore tremblants. Khamsim, de son côté, ronronnait avec l’énergie du désespoir, essayant d’atteindre la mâchoire de l’azuré tout en poussant des petits miaulements ravis.

Ichimaru leva un sourcil avant de retenter son mouvement initial, dirigeant sa main valide vers les mèches outremer. Immédiatement, les oreilles fauves recouvertes de fourrure bleutée, qui avaient remplacé la rondeur des ouïes humaine du tatoué, se couchèrent sur son crâne et un grognement menaçant s’éleva dans le silence si particulier des nuits pluvieuses d’Orient. Le corps du bleuté se ramassa vivement sur lui-même, dans une position défensive si fluide, si animale que le doute foudroya l’albinos.

\- « Grimmjow ? »

Le grognement retentit à nouveau, préventif.

Et l’azuré releva la tête.

\- « Et merde.… »

_ ~~...~~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la prochaine ! 
> 
> Kudo et commentaires sont des moments précieux et spéciaux qui illuminent mes journées.


End file.
